Hero's Quest: Danganronpa
by jexi the hunter
Summary: 10 heroes, 10 worlds! And this is just the first stop. Watch as ten heroes quest through Hope's Peak as they try to solve a very interesting mystery. I hope you all enjoy the first story of my new series.
1. Prologue

Let us see, where to begin our tale. Once long ago, a great threat imminent to harm the entirety of the whole universe. But, this threat was stopped by ten noble heroes along with their friends as well as their adventures across ten quest filled worlds. But before I get to ahead of myself, let me explain how this began.

We then turn to a strange area where there is nothing but light it is here where our heroes have arrived. Among them, we have a man in a straw hat and a red vest with a x shaped scar on his chest, an orange haired boy, a boy wearing a black and orage jumpsuit with a headband, a girl with pink hair and hoodie, a girl in a school uniform with hair tied in two pigtail buns, a boy with pink hair wearing a scarf along with a blue cat, a girl with two pigtails but wearing a black coat with white gloves accompanied with a boy in a black jacket and white hair, a boy in a green hoodie with brown spiky hair, a boy in a brown jacket with a strange device around his waist and a boy wearing a long black coat. As they all looked around, they were soon greated with a warm and heartwarming voice. "Welcome, heroes. It is nice for you all to come."

"Where the hell are we? And who are you?" asked the orange haired boy.

"I have no name. And I have called you all here to take on an amazing task as well as an amazing adventure." the voice said.

"Adventure?" the straw hat boy said with stars in his eyes.

"Yes. For you see, I have called you all here for a purpose. You see, for years I have watched over a malevolent evil, but it is soon to be free and destroy everything in existense."

"Oh. I get it. You called us up here to kick its ass, right? Well, I am more than ready to do it." the pink haired boy said pounding his fists together. "I think you may be getting too ahead of yourself, Natsu." the blue cat said.

"No! I called you, the ten greastest heroes in all the worlds, to reseal it for good." it said. "In ten different worlds, there are objects known as the world keys. You must find these objects in order to save the worlds and defeat this evil. Every once in a while, I will summon you here and send you to a different adveturous world. There you must solve the problem and obtain the world key there. Now, will you still fight to protect the universe?"

They all looked at each other for a moment before coming to an agreement.

"Excellent. Now, before I send you all to the first world, I will show you some footage from it." said the voice as a screen appeared with an image. It showed a strange bear with one half of him white while the other half is black. with half of his mouth showing sharp teeth and an evil red eye. He stared at a man sitting in a chair tied up, blindfolded and gagged. The bear tilted its head slightly as it pressed a big red button. A large rocket with the bears head as the point then appeared behind the man as the gag came undone. He screamed as he was dragged into the rocket with it closing up. The red eye on the rocket then lit up as two rocket jets came from the sides.

Blast Off!

The rocket then ignited as it flew up into the ceiling. It then spun and drilled right through it as it flew higher and higher into the air till it reached outer space where it then came crashing down through the same building and landing with a thud. An engine fell off the rocket as it opened revealing the skeleton of the man that had once been in there. The bear just sat there laughing after witnessing all of this. The group was stunned after seeing the events that had just transpired before them.

"Even after seeing what the threat of this world is capable of, will you still fight?" the voice asked them. They all looked at each other, some more scared than others. They then faced the center and replied, "Yes!"

"Perfect. Now then, you will head to a place called Hope's Peak Academy where there are students in there just waking up. I cannot reveal the whole mystery yet, but you will discover it as you are there. Now before we head off, I would like everyone to get on a name basis."

"Oi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" said the straw hat boy.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute shinigami." the orange haired boy said.

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe It!" said the jumpsuit boy.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this little guy is my pal, Happy. And we're members of the mage guild Fairy Tail!"

"Aye!" said the blue cat.

"My name is Eren Yeager, a member of the Survey Corps!" said the boy in the brown jacket while making a salute.

"I'm Kirito and that's all that needs to be said." said the boy with two swords.

"My name is Tsuna Sawada and I'm a member of the Volgola Famaglia!" said the green hoodie boy.

"My name is Aelita Schaffer and I am excellent with strategizing." said the pink haired girl.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, but I am better known as the heroine Sailor Moon." said the pigtailed girl.

"My name is Maka Albarn and I'm a scythe meister." said the black coated girl.

"And I'm Soul Eater Evans and I'm a Death Scythe." said the white haired boy.

"There. Now that you are all on a first name basis, it is now time to enter the new world." said the voice as a portal opened up. The group then walked through ready to take on whatever threat waited for them on the other side. Now that the prologue is out of the way, let me be the first to welcome you to...HERO'S QUEST!


	2. Welcome to Despair High School

We open up to the inside of a strange school where we see the main entrance sealed up with a vault door and secured by several machine guns and cameras. And every window has been sealed shut by a steel plate bolted to them. The portal then opened with the heroes walking out of it. It then closed as soon as they entered.

"So, this is the place? Feels kinda creepy here." Ichigo said looking around.

As they walked down the halls, they saw how all the windows were barricaded with steel plates. "Why would they need to seal up all the windows?" Soul asked as they walked. As they walked the halls, they soon came across a boy who had just walked out of a nearby classroom.

"Hey! You there!" Naruto shouted to the kid as he looked there way. "Is this Hope's Peak Academy?" he asked.

"Yeah. At least I think it is. I just woke up in a classroom and found everything like this. Anyway, I'm suppose to meet in the gym with all the other students. Almost forgot. Hi! My name is Makoto Naegi."

Name: Makoto Naegi

Speciality: Ultimate Luckiest Student

"Well, Makoto, could you take us to the gym? We sort of need to join in." Kirito asked.

"Sure. So, are you guys new students here at Hope's Peak just like me?" Makoto asked curiously judging from their strange appearances.

"You could say that." Usagi said looking away.

They group soon arrived to the gym to see fourteen other students inside standing around and looking at the group arriving.

"Oh, so I take it you guys are freshmen too?" asked a man with large bushy hair.'

Name: Yasuhiro Hagakure

Speciality: Ultimate Clairvoyant

"This school's a bit weird, wouldn't you guys say?" Hiro said as a very large boy approached the group. "So, 27 of us, eh?"

Name: Hifumi Yamada

Speciality: Ultimate Fanfic Creator

"Is that everyone now?" Hifumi asked as a man dressed in white with an armband on his right arm stepped in front of him. "You guys and girls! You were told to arrive precisely at 8'o clock!"

Name: Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Speciality: Ultimate Moral Compass

"Being late is absolutely unacceptable!" Taka shouted to the group. "I'm sorry!" Usagi cried being scared of the guy's voice. "Huh? What the heck are you talking about? How cares about puncuality?" asked a girl dressed in fashionable clothing.

Name: Junko Enoshima

Speciality: Ultimate Fashionista

"Um, did you wake up in a classroom too?" asked a very shy girl in the back. "Yeah, I did." Makoto replied. "Just as I thought. So did the rest of us." replied the girl.

Name: Chihiro Fujisaki

Speciality: Ultimate Programmer

"Everyone woke up in a classroom then assembled here." said a girl dressed in black with long curly pigtails.

Name: Celestia Ludenbergh

Speciality: Ultimate Gambler

"An odd story, wouldn't you agree?" Celeste replied. "The hell's with this place?" asked the boy in the black biker jacket.

Name: Mondo Owada

Speciality: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

"Its like the discrimination office I was in." Monda said. "You think we were kidnapped or something?" asked a man with fiery red hair and a goatee.

Name: Leon Kuwata

Speciality: Ultimate Baseball Star

"I suppose the punchline's gonna be we were all abducted." he said smiling as Luffy laughed. "I don't really get it." he said. "Its gotta be some kind of special arrangement!" said the girl in the red tracksuit.

Name: Aoi Asahina

Speciality: Ultimate Swimming Pro

"I mean, it is a special school, right?" she asked the very muscular woman. "Whether it is or not, we need to find out what's going on."

Name: Sakura Ogami

Speciality: Ultimate Martial Artist

As the group looked around, they soon caught the eyes of a girl with long straight black pigtails. "They're looking right at me!" she said.

Name: Toko Fukawa

Speciality: Ultimate Writing Prodigy

"Just because I'm ugly-" she began before being cut off by a man in a black suit. "What an eyesore."

Name: Byakuya Togami

Speciality: Ultimate Affluent Progeny

"The hell are all of you looking at?" he asked the group. "Nothing." Makoto said quickly turning away. He then spotted a girl wearing gloved pondering something.

Name: Kyoko Kirigiri

Speciality: Ultimate ?

"What?" she asked as Makoto and the others just walked away. "Um...you're Makoto, right?" asked a voice. It belonged to a young girl in a school girl's uniform.

Name: Sayaka Maizono

Speciality: Ultimate Pop Sensation

"Sayaka? You actually remember me?" Makoto asked. "Of course I do. We did go to the same Junior High School after all." she said with a smile. "That's true, but I didn't think someone as popular as you would pay any attention to a plain guy like me." he said. "Oh, Makoto. How could you be so cold and distant!" she said. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" he begged as Sayaka perked up. "Just kidding."

"Man. Wonder what's going on with this school?" Natsu said looking around.

"Cheer up, you guys. This is probably some kind of orientation that the school planned out." said Hiro as he pulled out a crystal ball. "That's what my crystal ball is telling me!"

"Really?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes as he looked at the ball. "Is it really that accurate?" Aelita pondered.

"Of course! My fortune telling is 30% accurate!" Hiro declared proudly.

"Only 30%?" Toko aksed as the speakers suddenly roared to life.

"Hello to all freshmen and unexpected guests. Let us bein the entrance ceremony." said a very cheery voice. The groups just stared at the podium in front as the same bear from earlier appeared out of nowhere. The heroes just glared at it with anger as it sat up there. "A teddy bear?" Makoto pondered.

"I am not a teddy bear. I am Monokuma." the bear replied.

"Wah! That teddy bear just moved and talked!" Hifumi shouted.

"I am not a teddy bear! I am Monokuma and I am your headmaster!"

"Headmaster?" Eren pondered looking at the strange figure.

"Now let's get this show on the road! Stand and bow! Good morning to you all!"

"Good morning!" Taka said as he bowed. "Don't do what he says." Maka scolded him.

"Now then, you students carry the worlds hope on your shoulders, and I don't know you twelve are, but I assume you do the exact same. And in order to protect and care for you wonderful symbols of hope, I have decided to let you all live together within the confines of this school. So basically, you all will be staying here for the rest of your lives!"

"What the heck?" Leon asked. "The rest of our lives...here?" Chihiro said.

"Don't worry. We've got a huge budget, so you won't be inconvenienced in any way." he said.

"So those steel plates on the windows are to keep everyone inside?" Soul asked.

"Correct. So you all can cry and scream all you want, but nobody's coming to save you all!" he said. "But if you want to leave this school, you all have to follow a certain rule. I don't care how you do it, but only students who have killed someone will be allowed to leave this place!" he said jumping to the floor. "Pretty simple, no? You can crush them, strangle them, burn them to a crisp, stab them, bash their heads in or even shoot them. What an ingenious sense of exhilaration that I can't achieve just by attacking salmon or humans or cats." he said holding a fish as Happy swooped in and grabbed it and began eating it. "Yummy fish!" he said. Monokuma just smiled and laughed. "See? Its that sort of surprise that makes me so hot. Pupu Pu." he said as he walked away only to be stopped by Mondo.

"This practical joke's gone way too far, buddy!" he said in anger. "Joke, you say? Are you talking about your hairstyle?" he said only ticking off Monda more as he grabbed the bear by the neck and held him up. "What was that, you piece of crap? I don't care if you're radio-controlled or a teddy bear. I'll smash you to bits and pieces!"

"Acts of violence against the headmaster go against school regulatons!" Monokuma said as he panicked. His red eye then began to light up and beep fast. "This is bad! Get rid of him!" Kyoko said with worry. Mondo did as she said as tossed Monokuma into the air where he exploded, stunning everyone. "He exploded?" Mondo questioned.

"Did he just die?" Tsuna asked.

"Nope!" said a familiar voice as another Monokuma came out from behind the podium. "I have tons of copies of me ready to take my place. I'll let you all off with a warning, but if you break regulations once again, I'll activate my superb corporal punishment function like I did just now. Now then, this ends the entrance ceremony, so enjoy your school life here. Ta-ta!" he said as he vanished from the podium. The whole crowd was stunned knowing that the only way to escape was to kill each other. The students who had attended this school were soon given devices known as e-handbooks. As soon as they got these, they all began to try and find a way out, but alas, it was impossible.

"Let us not lose hope! I'm sure there's a clue that'll help us get out of here!" Taka said trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

"Forget this. I'll go looking myself." Byakuya said. "Because there's a chance that someone here might already be planning to kill." He then began to walk away, but not before being stopped by Mondo. "You're not gonna get away with being that selfish!" he said. "Out of my way, plankton." he replied calmly. "What? Looks like you want a nice beating." Mondo said cracking his knuckles. Makoto then intervined.

"What's fighting among ourselves gonna achieve?" he asked them. "You trying to lecture me? Can it!" Mondo shouted as he gave Makoto a direct punch to the face knocking him out.

A couple of hours later, he awoke in his new dorm surrounded by the heroes and Sayaka. "What happened?" he asked.

"You got knocked out by Mondo, so we had to drag you to your new dorm room." Naruto explained. "After you were knocked out, we went to look for clues. So far, nothing very conclusive. And at least you have a room of your own. We have to sleep in the classrooms due to a shortage of rooms." Usagi complained. "Anyway, we're all suppose to meet in the cafeteria for a small meeting." Ichigo said. They soon made their way to cafeteria where they had discussed what each of them had found. They soon came to a realization there was currently no way out and they could only explore the first floor due to a shutter blocking the stairwell. Everyone was scared about being attacked by a killer.

"I have a suggestion!" Celeste said. "In the rules, there is mention of a night time. Some areas are off limits at this time and the water is shut off. So, let's add a rule of our own. No one will leave their rooms during night time. If we don't have this rule, we would all spend every night cowering in fear. But if we limit ourselves, we can stay calm. It depends on whether you cooperate or not." she said smiling sweetly. Everyone quickly agreed. After a couple of days inside the school, the students have become accustomed to the system here. Though some are still depressed that no one has come to help them, but Hina has reassured them.

"I'm sure someone's going to get us out soon. Its been three days already, so the police must be doing something about this." Hina chimed.

"The police? I don't think so." said Monokuma as he had just appeared at the end of the table. "Sorry, but no one it coming to save you. The only way out is for someone to kill someone else. Though I have to admit, you all have balls of iron for going on this long. Then I realized I had made a huge mistake!"

"Really? And what mistake is that? That we won't do it?" Ichigo asked. "Wrong! I realized I didn't give you guys a motive. So would everyone be so kind as to report to the AV room. I have a special surprise." he said.

The whole group soon reported to the AV room where they, except for the heroes found videos with their respective names on them. As Makoto put his in, he placed the headphones over his ears so he could hear the sound. On the small screen came a video of his parents and sister wishing him good luck. It then cut out for a moment before switching to a completely destroyed room with everything in shreds. Makoto was shocked at this as a message come on the screen. "Find the answer after graduation." it said. Everyone else was shocked by the videos they had recieved as they had something to do with their personal lives. Sayaka was so distraught by hers that she ran out of the room crying with Makoto and Usagi chasing after her. Makoto quickly grabbed her arm and tried to calm her down. "Sayaka! We'll get out of here!"

"No! You're lying! You all are lying! I have to get to them!" she screamed.

"Sayaka! We are getting out of here! I promise!" Usagi cried out to her. Sayaka then calmed down as she cried onto Makoto. Usagi then glared over the screen with Monokuma on it. "You! What is it you want?! What do you have to gain from all this?!"

"What do I want? Well, that's an easy question. I want you all...to feel despair!" he said menacingly as he just laughed and laughed with Usagi glaring at him along with the other heroes. "I don't care how, but we're going to beat you at your game!" she declared pointing at him. "This I swear!"


	3. Kill Free or Live Hard

We open back up to Makoto's room where he was investigating it further. He went to his bathroom door to find a note from Monokuma. "Your rooms each come with a bathroom, but keep in mind that there will be no water during Night Time. In addition, only the girls' bathrooms can be locked. Last but not least, I've sent you all some small gifts. For the boys, you get a toolkit so you could bash other people in the head or stab them. And for the girls, they get a sewing kit and a diagram of the human body's most vital organs. I want you all to enjoy and be creative with them." the note said. Makoto became angry at the note and tossed it into the trash. As soon as he did, Usagi came in. "So, everything okay, Makoto?" she asked.

"No! He just basically wants us to kill each other!" he shouted as he stared at the golden replica sword on a nearby dresser. He then walked over to his own bathroom. "I'll just take a shower." he said as he grabbed the door knob only to find the door not opening. "Huh? Why won't it open?" he questioned. "Is it locked?" Usagi asked.

"Bzzt! It's not locked!" said a familiar voice. They both turned to see Monokuma standing beside them, surprised to see him. "Where do you keep coming from?" Usagi asked. "It is not important. But this time, you just left the door unlocked. You've got to lock it from the inside. Anyway, I have noticed a fatal flaw with your bathroom door. The frame doesn't fit right with the door. You need to turn the doorknob and lift it upwards then push it open." he said as Makoto did this. "You're right." he said. "Pretty sad, isn't it? I think its pretty sad that your room's the only one affected and your suppose to be the Ultimate Luckiest Student. Pupupu!" he said as he walked out the door and shutting it.

"Luckiest my ass." he said as he locked the door. But as soon as he did, the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" he asked in response. "Its Sayaka." she said. Makoto then opened the door to see Sayaka acting a little scared. "Makoto." she said as she walked inside and sat on the bed.

"Sayaka, did something happen to you? You look scared." Usagi asked. "Well, I was in my room when my doorknob started to shake rapidly. I thought it was Monokuma, but when I opened it, no one was there. I'm not trying to suspect anyone, but I am scared." she said. "Its okay. No ones going to attack you. We agreed we wouldn't come out during night time." Usagi said. "But that's just a verbal agreement. It can easily be broken." she said.

"Well, how about staying in my room tonight?" Makoto asked her. "The rules say we can only sleep in the dorms, but not in our own assigned rooms." Sayaka pondered this and came up with something better. "How about we switch rooms? I can sleep in your room and you can sleep in mine."

"Sure. It that will help you relax, then I don't mind." he said as the two traded off their room keys. He then explained how the door was improperly fitted before a PA announcement came on. "Attention. This is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. and is officially night time. The cafeteria will be locked down. Good night, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." he said cheerfully as it cut out. Makoto and Usagi soon left the room leaving Sayaka in there. "I promise not to open my door to anyone." she said as she closed the door. The two then seperated as Usagi went to join her friends in the classroom and Makoto went into Sayaka's room.

The next morning, everyone awoke and joined in the cafeteria so they could have breakfast together. Some were there on time, others appeared later. "Hey! Sorry I'm late." Junko said as she walked in and sat down. "Junko, I've noticed that you don't look like you do in the magazines." Sakura said looking at her. Junko just laughed at this. "Well, of course! Its all photoshopped! You've all heard of image editing software, right?" she said. Other then kept on arriving until the only ones who had not arrived yet were Sayaka and Byakuya. byakuya soon arrived later than anyone else and sat in a chair. "Say, Byakuya, have you seen Sayaka anywhere?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not. I came here straight from my room." he replied coldly.

"Miss Maizono is late? Very unusual." Hifumi said.

"Maybe she's sick." Hina replied as Makoto and Usagi got worried. They both quickly got up and ran to Makoto's room to find it unlocked. They pushed the door open to find the room a mess with scratches on the walls, the bed a mess and the replica sword on the floor along with the room key. The two looked scared by this as they walked to the bathroom door to find the doorknob unscrewed from the top. They pushed the door open to find Sayaka, dead against the bathroom with a knife in her stomach. The two screamed loudly as they blacked out and fell inconscious.

They both soon regained consciousness inside the gym with everyone else gathered inside. "Glad to see you two are awake." Naruto replied looking at them. "You passed out in Makoto's room and we had to drag you here." Kirito said.

"So, that's what happened. Wait! What about Sayaka?" Makoto asked as he and Usagi sat up.

"Sorry. We checked the body everal times. Sayaka Maizono...is dead." Eren said causing sadness in Usagi and Makoto.

"Monokuma! He did this! He killed Sayaka!" Makoto shouted in anger. "Pupupu! Nope, not me." he replied as he stood on his podium. "You know, I would never do anything that'd go against the point of this whole exercise. I was famous in the safari park for being twice the stickler for rules compared to the other bears. The person who killed Sayaka...was one of you!"

"What?! No way!" Usagi said. "Ah! But it is true. One of you killed Sayaka to graduate. That's all there is to it!" Monokuma replied. "All right! Whoever killed Sayaka Maizono please identify yourself." Taka said.

"Idiot. Even if one of us is the killer, they wouldn't just admit it like that." Mondo said.

"Exactly! And allowing them to just leave is way too naive. I will now explain the rules regarding graduation. You must not let the other students find out that you're the killer. Simply killing someone is not enough. You must kill in a way that the other students will not know that you did it." he explained.

"So basically, they had to commit the perfect crime." Aelita answered.

"Yes! Once a certain amount of time has passed after a murder, we will hold a class trial to review your performance! In these trials, you'll have a chance to debate who the killer is. If you correctly identify the culprit, then they will recieve punishment for distrubing the peace of this place. However, if you pick the wrong one, then I'll punish everyone besides the guilty party and they get to graduate and leave this school." he explained.

"Uh, just out of curiousity, what do you mean by punishment?" Hifumi asked the bear.

"Oh, easy. It's execution!" he said. "And what do you mean by execution?" Chihiro asked. "Execution is...execution. Electric chair bzzt bzzt, Poison gas cough cough, torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane! These trials will be run quasi-jury style, so you get to choose who is guilty."

"You're being ridiculous!" Junko cried out. "What the hell you talking about? Class Trials? I don't wanna take part in that crap! Why do we have to guess who the culprit is?" "How selfish!" Monokuma replied. "Do what you want! Kill or be killed? I want no part of it!" she shouted as Monokuma shivered. "I'm honestly quivering from the overwhelming force of evil before me! I will not give in to evil! I'll fight until the end!" he declared revealing his bear claws and jumped down from the podium and approached the group. "If you must pass, then do so over my dead body!"

As soon as he declared this, Junko stomped down on him. "Done. Happy now?" she asked. "Are you? You have violated a school rule. Violence against the head master is prohibited. Activating summon spell! Save me, Spear of Gungnir" he said. Everyone watched in shock as Junko's body was pierced by dozens of spears. She then started to bleed out of her mouth. "Why me? This wasn't suppose to happen." she said as each of the spears came out of her allowing her body to fall dead on the floor. Everyone just looked at the body with sadness and shock as Monokuma returned to the stage. "I wanted to keep the amount of unnecessary deaths to a minimum, but she left me no choice and had to be punished. Now, do your best with the investigation." he said before leaving the large group on there own.

"Well, at least we know Junko wasn't the one who did the killing." Tsuna said looking at the body.

"I already know who the prime suspect is. Its Makoto." Byakuya said pointing to him. "The murder took place in his room, so he is the prime suspect."

Everyone looked at Makoto with suspicion as he looked worried. For he knew if they voted for him, they would all be killed. Soon, everyone seperated and began the investigation on their own.

"Let's go over what we know so far: The victim is Sayaka Maizono." Maka started as she investigated the halls with Soul and Aelita. "Her time of death was estimated around 1:30 a.m." Naruto stated as he, Luffy and Ichigo checked the Trash Room finding a burnt shirt piece and a broken crystal ball. "She was killed from a stab to the abdomen and strange enough, her right wrist was broken." Tsuna said as he, Natsu, Happy, Makoto, Kirito, Eren and Usagi checked the room where they found a message behind Sayaka that read 11037. After some investigating, Makoto and Usagi headed into Sayaka's room and reflected for a bit. They then saw the video in her trash and against their own morals, they took it and watched it in the AV Room.

On the screen, they saw Sayaka performing with her pop group, but then it cut out for a moment. It soon cut back in with the four girls in the background unconscious or dead on the stage with Monokuma's face on the screen behind them. The same message from the earlier videos appeared on the screen as soon as the video was over. Then the PA kicked in.

"I have grown bored so please report to the main halls so we may begin the class trial." Monokuma said. Everyone quickly made their way to an elevator in the main hall. As Makoto and Usagi arrived, Makoto recieved glares from a majority of the people there believing him to be the killer. However, the only ones believing his innocence were the heroes and Kyoko. As they all rode the elevator, they soon arrived to a large courtroom where Monokuma sat in a large chair which oversaw many smaller stands. "This is it, Makoto This is where we prove your innocence and find our killer. Like you, I'm going to avenge Sayaka, by finding her killer." Usagi declared as Makoto smiled. They all walked right on in, ready for a do or die class trial.


	4. Class Trail 1: Sayaka's Murder

Class Trial in session. All Rise!

Everyone then took their seats as the class trial began. "Now, let me go over a basic eplaination of the Class Trial. So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out who dunnit, then only they will recieve punishment. But if you pick the wrong one...then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the one who decieved everyone else will graduate!" Monokuma explained.

"All right. Before we begin, everyone close your eyes and whoever did it raise you hand." Taka said.

"Don't be a goddamn idiot! Why the hell would they raise their hands?" Mondo asked.

"I have question." Kyoko said pointing to the two crossed out pictures of Sayaka and Junko in two of the court seats. "What is with these pictures?"

"I felt bad that they were left out just because they died. Friendship penetrates even death's barriers." the bear explained.

"And what about that one empty seat?" Celeste pointed out to the one empty seat. "There were only 27 of us to begin with, so why 28 seats?"

"Oh, no reason. Its just that our little courtroom here can technically fit up to sixteen people. Okay, that about does it for the preamble. Get ready to get started! Now, let the class trial...begin!"

"So, where do we start?" Natsu asked looking around.

"I think we should begin with the weapon that was used to kill Sayaka." Aelita suggested.

"It was some sort of sharp object thrusted into her stomach. No doubt, that was used to kill her." Taka said.

"We know that already. It was some knife." Naruto said.

"It wasn't just 'some knife'. It was a specific kind of knife. It was obviously a kitchen knife." Usagi explained.

"So someone took a knife from the kitchen and it was used to stab her." Hina said. "Who cares! We all know Makoto was the one who killed her." Leon said. "Wait! Makoto wasn't the one who took the knife. He wasn't even in the kitchen!" Hina said defending Makoto. "I was in the kitchen with Sakura last night having some tea because I was scared."

"That is correct. And all the knives where there when we had it. While we had that tea, there was someone else who came in. And once they had left, we noticed one of the knives were missing." Sakura explained. "We would have told you guys, but that person isn't here anymore. It was Sayaka. She came into the kitchen and died the next day." Hina finished.

"So, it was Sayaka who took the knife." Kirito realized. "It was probably for self protection." Makoto said. "And yet the knife she had was still taken from her. You may not have gone to the kitchen, but you still could have taken the knife." Byakuya assured. "See! He did do it!" Toko said accusing him. "So, trying to send us off in the wrong direction, eh? You posess a most terrifying talent, Mr. Naegi." Hifumi said. Makoto got worried when people started to suspect him once more.

"Hold it! There is evidence that Makoto didn't do it." Kyoko said. "The killer broke through the door to the bathroom in order to get through to Sayaka."

"Big deal. If the only option is to break something, then you break it." Mondo said.

"But the door wasn't broken in the first place." Usagi said. "Its not fitted the frame quite right so there's a certain trick to it. Plus you can't lock a boy's bathroom. If Makoto really was the killer, he would have known that right away. So, Makoto is completely innocent."

"Usagi, Kyoko. Thank you."Makoto said.

"Just a moment!" Celeste chimed in. "Why is it that the culprit thought the shower room was locked when the room belonged to a male?"

"That's an easy one. While we investigated the room, me and Kyoko noticed something. The name plates on the doors were switched." Happy said.

"Well, that answers that. But what I want to know is, how they got in there in the first place?" Eren asked. "The locks are unpickable and no one would break down the door without rousing suspicion."

"I shall answer that question with the only response: Sayaka obviously let the culprit in herself." Hifumi theorized.

"No way! Sayaka wouldn't do that! She was so scared! She said she wouldn't even open the door for anyone!" Makoto protested.

"But what if that fear was faked?" Kyoko suggested as Makoto and Usagi looked shocked as Kyoko help up a piece of shaded paper with words on it. "I found this in your room." she said. The note read, "Please come to my room and please check the name plate, okay? Sayaka."

"I sketched the pen marks. The memo was found inside Makoto's room. There was no way Makoto could have written this. So, Sayaka wanted to get in contact with this certain individual and sent that note to them. Whoever Sayaka invited was the one who killed her."

"Of course. If someone got a note from the Ultimate Pop Sensation, they would come no questions asked. But it would not work on me since I only do 2-D!" Hifumi stated.

"But there's still one thing that bothers me: why were the name plates switched in the first place?" Tsuna asked.

"I have a pretty good idea why. Because Sayaka planned to kill them. That's why she took the knife. And once she killed them, she planned to switch the name plates back and pin the crime the Makoto" Maka said.

"Yeah. But, her plan backfired on her when the person she invited saw the replica sword in Makoto's room and protected themselves with the sheath. They then drew the sword and struck Sayaka's wrist, causing her to drop the knife. But we still don't know who the culprit is." Kirito said in a serious tone.

"Think, Usagi, think. There has to be something we're missing. I know you tried to kill, Sayaka, and I understand the reason. We could have talked something out. If only you told someone who killed you before you died. Wait!" Usagi thought. "I got it! The dying message!" she said aloud.

"Dying message?" Leon asked.

"Before Sayaka died, she wrote something on the wall behind her. 11037. But now that I think about it, its not numbers, they're letters! They looked like numbers because she wrote the name upside down. But when you turn them rightside up, they spell out the person's name. Instead of 11037, it would be L-E-O-N. Leon!" Usagi shouted before pointing at Leon.

"No way! Those are just some squiggles that just happen to look like my name." he said nervously.

"Not possible. Judging from the angle, she wrote the message with her index finger and her back to the wall. So there's no way its random. And if you aren't the culprit, why did you try to get rid of the evidence?" Aelita asked him. Leon then got an even more nervous expression as everyone looked at him.

"That's right. The small shirt piece that was left behind near the incinerator. Along with the shattered crystal ball." Soul said.

"I think we've answered every question, but just to be sure, why don't you recap the whole case, Usagi?" Kyoko asked.

"Right. Let's begin!" she shouted. "Last night, the killer went to the room Sayaka was in. In other words, Makoto's room. From what we can tell, Sayaka invited that person there intending to kill them. She attacked them with the knife she had taken from the kitchen earlier...but then something happened that she wasn't prepared for. They grabbed the fake sword in the room and fought back. During the fight, a strike from the sword broke Sayaka's right wrist. And that's when she lost her grip on the kitchen knife. Feeling cornered, Sayaka panicked and ran into the bathroom. The killer went after her, but couldn't get the bathroom door open. What they didn't know was that the door gets stuck easily and there was a trick to it. So they forced their way through, took the kitchen knife and stabbed Sayaka. With her last amount of strength, she wrote the killer's name before losing all her will to go on. The killer then proceeded to remove any evidence they had even been there. They then removed their shirt which was covered in her blood. They then headed to the trash room to destroy their bloody shirt. They tried to burn the shirt using the incinerator. But it was blocked off by a sturdy gate, so they had to improvise. They found Hiro's crystal ball in the laundry room, which they probably went to first to wash the blood out. They tossed the crystal ball at the button near the incinerator. A task impossible for a normal person, but they took confidence in this shot because they were the Ultimate Baseball Star! It then roared to life. They then balled up their shirt and tossed it into the flames. Having destroyed the evidence, they left with a sigh of relief, but they didn't know a piece didn't get burned all the way and left behind important evidence. Isn't that right...Leon!?" Usagi said explained the whole case and pointing at Leon.

Leon just stood there shaking in fear and anger.

"So Leon, do you object to this?" Kyoko asked.

"Do I object? Of course I object! I object! I object! I object!" he shouted in anger. "All of you are all so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" he shouted repeatedly.

"Well then, would you mind showing us your toolkit then?" Makoto asked. "If I'm right about this, there will be evidence of it being used." he said calmly.

"Stupid stupid stu-huh?" he asked.

"And if you say you used it for something else, you need to explain what for and where." Byakuya said. "And right now, saying you lost it is not is not an excuse." Kyoku added.

Leon then stopped speaking entirely and stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"I think we're good here. Let's get to the verdict." Byakuya said.

"Now, you each will find a lever. Pull the lever for who think is guilty." Monokuma said.

A large slot machine then appeared in the middle of the court with pictures of everyone on it. The slots kept spinning till all three landed on Leon's face.

"Pupupupu! The blackened this time is...Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star!" Monokuma exclaimed proudly as Leon looked scared.

"You bastard! Why did you do it? Why did you kill her?" Luffy shouted.

"You can't just go around killing girls." Mondo shouted as well.

"Don't you get it? I was about to die! I had to kill her! You guys would have done the same thing in my situation!" he shouted as he knelt to the ground crying. "Leon." Usagi said taking pity on him.

"No then, let's get to the punishment!" Monokuma said with Leon being scared again. "Punishment? You mean execution? No! I...I had no choice but to kill! It was self defense!" he said.

"No it wasn't! You could have stopped what you were doing when you ran Sayaka into the bathroom, but no, you chose to continue of your own volition." Kirito said.

"Now then, I have prepared an extra special punishent for the Ultimate Baseball Star!" Monokuma said as a big red button came out of the ground. "Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" he said as he pulled out a gaval and hit the button.

* * *

Game Over! Leon has been found guilty! We will start the punishment!

Leon looked around scared as everyone looked at him. Then out of nowhere, an iron chain clamped around her neck and pulled him through an open door where he was dragged along the floor and into a makeshift batting cage where he was secured to a large metal pole. Then, a pitching machine came out of the ground as baseballs were being loaded in it. Everyone watched from behind the cage as Monokuma donned a baseball uniform and held out a bat.

1000 Blows!

The machine started with just one ball at a time, then it skyrocketed to several at once at a fast pace as it circled around and hitting Leon. Monokuma even joined in and hit some balls at Leon as well. At one moment, Leon opened his eyes only to see the balls hitting him in the face. Soon, the machine ceased to a halt as everyone looked shocked at the dead person before them.

* * *

"Pupupu! How exhilirating and what an adreneline rush!" Monokuma said liking the execution as everyone was just in sadness except for Makoto, Kyoko and the heroes. "So, are you guys feeling despair?"

"Not in the least." they said surprising Monokuma. "What? Why not?"

"Because we know its all your fault, not Leon's or Sayaka's. And we're not going to forget their deaths, we'll carry them with us as we try and beat you." Makoto said.

"And if you try and stop us, we'll beat you." Usagi said.

The large group then returned to the elevator and went back up to the regular part of the school leaving Monokuma in the court. "Who exactly are these freaks? I can't even look them up. Just what are they?" he questioned.


	5. Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine

The next day after the class trial was over and done with, the bodies of Sayaka and Junko had been collected and the blood washed away as if they had not even been there. Not only that, but the second floor of the school had been opened up to the group. Upon investigation of the floor, they had found a swimming pool with locker rooms and a library. And to boot, the bathhouse on the first floor was unlocked to the public. As the group checked out the library first, a laptop was discovered in there, but it appeared to be broken. Then, Makoto had discovered a letter in a desk in the library.

"To the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy." he read as he opened it up. "It says the school has been closed down. It also says it won't reopen till the problem here is resolved."

"What does he mean by that?" Aelita asked.

"It appears to be that this academy had already been inactive beforehand." Kyoko summarized.

"And whoever the mastermind is, they took advantage of the deserted academy and created this strange stage...but, it matters not to me. Since this is all a game, I'll easily win." he said.

"How can you say that? People's lives are at stake!" Natsu said in anger as he tried to approach Byakuya but was held back by Luffy and Ichigo. "Keep it together. He isn't worth it." Ichigo said.

"Besides, didn't you vote for Leon as well as everyone else? That makes you just as guilty as everyone here." he summized.

"Stop! The one who is to blame isn't Leon or Sayaka. Its the mastermind behind all of this!" Makoto said as the screen behind him lit up showing Monokuma.

"Attention Students and Guests! It is obvious that within your speech you are trying to convince each other that you are just. Its too obvious." he said cruely before the screen cut out. As the group stared, Chihiro collapsed onto the ground and started to cry on the ground. "Hey, cheer up. We're going to get out of this." Mondo assured her.

"So, starting the useless friendship game again?" Byakuya asked Monda.

"Okay, that's it. You're dead!" he said before being blocked off by Soul. "Keep your cool. Byakuya's just toying with you and its not cool." he said as Byakuya left. After that argument was over, Hina, Sakura, Celeste, and Chihiro headed to the pool in order to relax a bit. But when they got to the door, they found it to be locked. "Why won't it open?" Hina questioned.

Monokuma then appeared on the screen and explained it. "Easy. These locker room doors only open when you swipe your e-handbook across the screen. And as a maximum security measure, only girls can enter the girls locker room and only boys can enter the boys locker room. The e-handbook lists their gender on it. And if you think about letting someone inside, I'll shoot them to bits with the gatling gun immediately." he said.

"But what if someone lends someone their e-handbook?" Celeste asked.

"Hmm. I had not thought about that. I'm going to add a new rule saying lending people your handbook is no longer allowed. That should fix it." he said admiring his brilliance.

"Suddenly, I'm no longer in a swimming mood." Hina said.

Meanwhile in the library, Toko watched Byakuya from behind a bookcase as Makoto just walked. "Toko?" he asked.

"Hey!" Byakuya said startling both of them. "Leave immediately and you, take a bath. You stink." he said as the two left immediately with Toko looking down. "I don't believe it. He really cares for me!" she said. "What?" Makoto asked. "This has to be the beginning of some true love." she gushed and blushed as she went down the halls. Makoto just smiled as he went into the cafeteria only to see Mondo, Taka and Natsu waiting for him.

"There you are!" they said to him. "We need you to be a judge for us." Mondo said.

"Yeah. White suit here says we don't have any spirit because we like to fight!" Natsu said.

"Well, its true isn't it?" he asked as he, Natsu and Mondo dragged him off. They were then in the bathroom as Makoto watched the three endure a very hot sauna battle.

"Your face is getting red, like one of those spa monkies!" Mondo said.

"If you want to get out, I understand." Taka said.

"Please, I'm getting all fired up in here." Natsu replied.

Makoto just left the three in the sauna as he returned to his room. The next day as Makoto returned to the cafeteria, he saw the three laughing it up. "There you are, Makoto. Thanks for judging for us." Taka said to him.

"What's going on here?" Makoto asked.

"Well, while we stood up tall in that sauna, we became bros for life. Doesn't matter who won, what matters is that we like eachother now." Natsu said. Just then, an announcement came on. "Attention all students, please come to the gym!" Monokuma said.

The group soon arrived to the gym where Monokuma stood on his platform. "All right. Since things are starting to get dull, I have decided to introduce a new motive." he said cheerfully as he passed out packets with names of the students. The only ones who didn't recieve a packet were the heroes. The students looked at the paper inside each packet and were shocked at what were written on them.

"Each of these packets contains an embarrassing secret or memory. If someone doesn't kill within 24 hours, I will reveal them on the air for everyone to hear." he said before leaving. Soon, everyone returned to their rooms to ponder this. Meanwhile with Happy, as he walked down the halls, he found Chihiro's door open and walked in. "Hey, Chihiro. Are you still upset about..." he started before looking at Chihiro getting dressed for something else. They each looked at eachother for a moment before Happy said, "What?!"

The next morning, everyone awoke and walked into the cafeteria the next day as did Happy with a shifty look on his face as he sat with the heroes. "Happy? Is everything okay? You seem sort of jumpy today." Tsuna asked the blue cat. "I'm fine. I was just on a top secret mission last night." he said.

A couple of minutes later, Byakuya came in and held Makoto's shoulder. "Would you come with me? I have something to show you." he said. Makoto then followed him to the second floor locker rooms. Byakuya extended his hand to the girls locker room door knob which opened to Makoto's surprise. As Byakuya opened the door, Makoto was in disbelief! He saw Chihiro dead and crucified with a message behind her saying Blood Lust. Her eyes were emotionless. There was no doubt about it: Chihiro Fujisaki was dead with blood running down her body. "I found her like this when I left the library." Byakuya explained as Makoto just looked at the body.

As they did this, Taka stepped in and saw this. "Another one killed?" he explained as the PA activated. "A body has been found! All students will have time to investigate before we begin the Class Trial. You all now have access to the boys and girls locker rooms despite gender." Monokuma said as the screen went black.

"What was that?" Makoto asked.

"That's right. You were unconscious during the first one. That was the dead body alert. When three or more people discover a body, an alarm goes off and alerts everyone. Now, shall we begin?"

Everyone then began to investigate the locker rooms and found several clues: the super model poster that should be in the boys room, a coffee stained rug that should be in the girls room, the extension cord hanging Chihiro, a dumbbell and a broken e-handbook.

"There's still one thing I don't get. Who would arrange the body like this?" Aelita asked. "I think I have an idea. Have you all ever heard of Genocide Jack?" Byakuya asked.

"Genocide Jack? You mean that serial killer, right? I heard that this person is a student here as well." Makoto said as Byakuya handed him a case file. Makoto looked through it to see the arrangement of the body was similar to CHihiro's.

"Wait! I just realized something! Where's Toko?" Usagi asked.

"I went by her room and asked her to come, but she refused. She said she broke her promise and let 'her' out." Naruto said.

"Her?" Usagi questioned before the P.A activated again."Since I am bored, let us begin the Class Trial right away." Monokuma said.

And so it was about to begin again, another do or die class trial to find the killer.


	6. Class Trial 2: Chihiro's Murder

Class Trial! All Rise!

Everyone stood in their assigned spots as Monokuma sat in his chair. "Now let's go over a basic explaination of the Class Trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out who dunnit then only they will recieve punishment. But if you pick the wrong one, then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and they get to graduate. So first off, let's talk about the murder weapon!"

"According to the Monokuma File, the victim died instantly from a blow to the head with a blunt object." Byakuya stated. "What blunt weapon could it be?" Taka asked. "Gotta be like a steel pipe of something." Hiro said.

"That's wrong! I think we can all agree the thing that killed Chihiro was the dumbbell." Makoto said.

"He's right. The blow on her head matches the dumbbell's shape exactly." Kyoko said.

"You felt her head wound?" Hina asked.

"That's really creepy!" Hifumi shouted.

"Its obvious by the blood stains on the carpet and the poster that the murder took place in the girl's locker room." Celeste confirmed.

"Indeed. Though I already know who the killer is." Byakuya said.

"Really?" Mondo asked in shock.

"No doubt about it. This is the work of Genocide Jack. And they are standing right in this room." he said.

"Wait! You are saying one of us is a deadly serial killer?" Usagi questioned.

"Yes. There are two things that are the same with this case as other Genocide Jack cases. They always crucify the body and write a message with the victims blood." Byakuya explained.

"So, that means that serial killer is among us?" Happy asked looking around a bit scared.

"Yes, and that person is...Toko Fukawa." he said pointing to her as she cringed.

"That can't be right. Toko is chicken of blood. What kind of serial killer is afraid of blood?" Tsuna asked trying to defend her.

"She's Genocide Jack, but at the same time, she isn't." he said.

"Quit talking in riddles!" Hiro shouted.

"She is and yet she isn't? You're talking about Schizo or in regular terms, multiple personality disorder." Maka said figuring it out.

"That's right." Byakuya said confirming this. Toko held her head in pain after all this was said. "You promised you'd keep it a secret!" she said. "Now, let's hear it straight from the horse's mouth. Bring her out." Byakuya said as Toko fell lifelessly on the ground. Everyone looked over concerned until her body stood right back up, but with a different expression. Big red eyes and her tounge sticking all the way out. "Is it me you were hoping to see?!" she asked surprising everyone. "You all got it right. I am the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack! Or better yet, let's go with Genocide Jill! Kyeehahahaha!" she laughed.

"There is your proof. This deranged killer is the one who murdered Chihiro." Byakuya stated. "And here is the motive. Let's say Toko's secret was Genocide Jack, she would kill anyone to keep this secret quiet." Byakuya explained.

"I see. I see. I see. Too bad, though! I didn't do it!" she said.

"Don't bother backing out. This murder has the same theme as all your other murders." Byakuya said.

"No it isn't." Aelita butted in. "Its not the same."

"Pinky here is right, you lowly cur!" Jill said. "Lowly cur?" he asked in surprise. "Being a first class murderer, I am extremely picky about how I do things!" "She's right. The cause of death is different. Chihiro was killed by the dumbbell, Genocide Jill's victims were killed by a pair of razor sharp scissors." Aelita explained. "It's the same as a popular ramen shop being picky about their broth, noodles, and other ingredients." Jill explained. "Same goes for the crucifixion. They were suspended, but not by any rope. It was by pairs of razor sharp scissors." Aelita said. "And I use my own scissors to crucify them too! But that's not all. There's still the one thing the victims have in common." "That's right. All of victims have one thing in common: all of them are male. And since Chihiro was a girl, Jill wouldn't go for her." "That's right! I only go after adorable little men. I'm a hardcore guy on guy fangirl! And the mopey side of me hates it! But now I'm on the fast track to becoming a full-fledged fanmadam!"

"But killing other for survival is completely different. You would have done that." Byakuya said. "Wrong! I would never kill for something as petty as survival."she said pulling out several scissors.

"She's fully equipped?!" Hifumi shouted.

"I never go anywhere without my trusty scissors. So I'm ready to kill whenever I want. Kyehahahaha!"

"Besides, there's someone else who can copy her method. Byakuya!" Ichigo said pointing at him. "It wouldn't be a stretch to say you are familiar with her killing methods. And second, the rope used to suspend her was an extension cord from the library, the one you normally use when reading."

"So, you're saying I killed Chihiro and set it up to make it look like Genocide Jack did it." he said calmly.

"I have proof you did it. Because Chihiro wasn't killed in the girl's locker room, she was killed in the boy's locker room." Kirito said. "I know this cause the poster in the girls locker room is of a swimsuit model. That's suppose to be in the boy's locker room. The carpets have also been switched cause there was a large coffee stain on the one in the boy's locker room."

"That is some good evidence, but there's one thing wrong with that. How could Chihiro get in there since she was a gir? Our e-handbooks list our genders, so it would have listed her as a girl." Byakuya asked.

"There is a good reason for this." Kyoko said. "Its because Chihiro Fujisaki...was a boy."

Everyone then gasped in surprise after learning this.

"That would explain why the murder took place in the boy's locker room." Taka said.

"But it still doesn't clear Byakuya for murder." Hiro said.

"Actually, I don't think he did it." Usagi said. "He was shocked to find out Chihiro was a boy. If he did kill him, he would have known this already."

"Usagi is right. I may have framed Genocide Jack, but I didn't kill Chihiro." he stated.

"But what I don't get was that how they could have gotten access to both locker rooms." Celeste said.

"In the hall, the e-handbooks of all the students who have died so far are kept and since Leon's wasn't functional, the killer has to be male." Kyoko stated.

"But there is a rule against lending a person their student e-handbook." Hina said.

"That rule doesn't apply to these ones because there owners are dead and therefore are no longer students." Byakuya said.

"Wow. You actually found a loophole through my rule. This is so exciting!" Monokuma said.

"Celeste, you saw Chihiro last night, right?" Natsu asked.

"I did. He was in the storage room holding a duffel bag with a tracksuit inside."

"But we couldn't find it at the crime scene. They must have destroyed it." Naruto said.

"Perhaps if we focus on what color the tracksuit was." Kyoko stated.

"Right. Chihiro and the culprit must have gone to pick out their tracksuits." Taka said.

"So basically, the culprit has a blue tracksuit just like him." Mondo said.

"Wait! What did you just say, Mondo?" Natsu asked.

"Good. So you noticed it too, Natsu." Kyoko said.

"Mondo, how do you know that Chihiro's tracksuit was blue? He didn't run into anyone else after Celeste except for the culprit and Celeste never mentioned the color." he said in anger.

Mondo then began to sweat as he realized the mistake he made.

"Celeste, did you happen to see the color of the suit?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. It was definetely blue and I didn't tell anyone until now." she said.

"You dug your own grave, Mondo." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, but you handed him the shovel." Soul said. "It was a bluff to get him to slip up."

"There is no way my bro coul do something like that!" Taka said. "Natsu, you're his bro too! Why are you accusing him?"

"I don't want to, but he has this bad smell of blood. Let me go over the entire case once more before we finish this. Last night, Celeste saw Chihiro in the warehouse, correct? At the time, she was apparently stuffing something into a duffel bag. That something was a blue tracksuit. With bag in hand, Chihiro headed out , even though it was officially nighttime. She made her way to the locker room. Specifically, the boy's locker room. But how could the victim who was apparently a girl get into the boy's locker room? Easy. Because she was really a he. Which is why he was able to use his own e-handbook to gain entrance to the boys locker room. Once inside, they met with someone there. And that person alone was the one who killed him. Its easy to say that when Chihiro wasn't looking, the killer grabbed the dumbbell and attacked him. And that's where the bloodstains on the poster and carpeting came from. The body was arranged, but the murder itself was unplanned. So they rolled up the costume and took the poster down. They picked up the corpse and headed for the girl's locker room. A girl's handbook is needed of course, so they borrowed one from the main hall and used it to get in. They then swapped the posters and carpet and placed the corpse on the carpet and ran out. After that, Byakuya came into the open room and found the body. He decided to make things even more complicated. He crucified Chihiro with the extension cord and used her blood to write the message, making it look like Genocide Jack did it. After that, the killer took Chihiro's e-Handbook and tossed it into the sauna to break destroy it so they wouldn't find out Chihiro's secret. They knew it couldn't take too much heat because the sauna already destroyed their own handbook. Isn't that right, Mondo Owada?!"

Natsu then pointed to Mondo who shook and looked down on the ground.

"Natsu! There is no way our bro would do that? There's just no way!" he shouted.

"Just stop." Mondo said. "I admit it. I killed him." he said making Taka scared and surprised.

"Bro? Bro...what are you saying?" Taka asked.

"I'm sorry, man. But after hearing all that, I have to give up. Go ahead, Monokuma. Get the voting over with." Mondo said.

"I thought you'd never ask. Let the voting begin!" he said.

"No!" Taka screamed as the slot machine came up. The slots then began to roll as they all soon landed on Mondo's face.

"And the one who killed Chihiro Fujisaki was...The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada!" Monokuma said hatefully. "Though it wasn't all of you. Taka voted for himself, but he was saved by the majority vote."

"Mondo! Bro! I have to know. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Taka said with tears rolling down his face.

"I'll tell you all the story of why Mondo did what he did." Monokuma said. "A long time ago, there lived a boy. His name was Chihiro Fujisaki. Ever since he was a child, Chihiro was very sensitive about his weakness. 'You're a guy, you know.' He has been forced to hear those words since his childhood. After failing to overcome his weakness, he instead sought refuge in an even greater one. He became a girl. That was how he chose to escape reality. It was a secret he wanted to keep from everyone else at all costs. If people had found out about it, they would surely give him an even harder time than he had suffered. He'd be plunged into despair. Then the hateful Monokuma began to reveal secrets and that was when he decided to get stronger. How annoying. He even asked Mondo to work out with him. But, I was pleased when Mondo was so jealous that he actually killed Chihiro even if it was an accident."

"So, that's what happened. That's why Chihiro chose Mondo." Natsu said.

"And you wanna know a secret about Mondo? He killed his own brother!"

"Its true. The only reason I was even in a biker gang was because my brother started the largest group in all of Japan. He was number one and I was always number two. At his retirement, he chose me to be his successor. On the night he retired, I challenged him to a street race. I was winning, until I rushed into ongoing traffic. I thought I was dead, till he pushed me out of the way. I ended up killing him. With his last words, he asked me to lead the group on. So I did. I'm weak! I couldn't even tell the truth. And Chihiro was ready to overcome his weakness and I envied him and killed him out of jealousy. I'm so sorry!" he cried out as did Taka.

"Aw. That's so sad. But here's something you didn't know. That biker gang you are so proud of, they were killed off by some stranger." Monokuma said with Mondo crying even louder. Natsu then glared at Monokuma with anger. "He killed then all so easily. And no one even knows who this guy even is. Pupupu! Now then, let's go on to the punishment!"

"Wait!" Taka said.

"No waiting! I've prepared a very special punishment for Mondo Owada, The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader!"

"No!" Taka screamed.

"Let's give it everything we've got. ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"

"I'm sorry, bro. I couldn't keep the promise we made between men."

The red button then rose up as Monokuma hit it with his gaval.

* * *

Game Over! Mondo has been found guilty. Commencing Punishment!

A large spiral is seen spinning around and around till it finally revealed Mondo tied to a motorcycle with Monokuma driving it and sporting Mondo's hairstyle. Right in front of the motorcycle was a large round cage with tiger faces at the sides of it. The cage then opened up.

The Cage of Death

Monokuma then revved it and it took off at top speed. The bear was quickly ejected leaving Mondo on the bike as it entered the cage and circled round and round. As the rotations went faster and faster, the four electrical generators built into it kicked in electrifying the cage while Monokuma spun a hula hoop around himself. Soon, it flashed a great big light as Monokuma sat there tired and the cage only having the motorcycle in it. Something then rattled through a vent and out a strange device. It was revealed to be a tub of butter with Mondo's face on it. A picture was then shown of Monokuma about to eat some pancakes.

* * *

As Monokuma was about to eat, he was surprised to see Natsu inside the cage with him. "What do you think your doing? Only the one's being punished in here!" he said as Natsu punched him in the face and into a wall. Monokuma quickly recovered. "You just broke a school rule. Activating summon spell. I call upon the fires of Agni!" he said as two flamethrowers came from the wall and shooting flames out at Natsu. The flames quickly engulfed his body as everyone looked in shock at this. Even more in shock when they actually saw him eating the flames."What?!" Monokuma said. "How is he doing that?" Makoto asked.

"Natsu was never in any danger from the fire. He has dragon like qualities that help him digest the flames and make himself stronger. He's a dragon slayer!" Happy said proudly.

"A dragon slayer?" Tsuna questioned.

"So cool!" Luffy said.

"You just treat life as if it has no meaning to you and that is unforgivable!" Natsu said approaching Monokuma. "I know this won't kill you. But at least it'll make me feel a little better." he said pulling his fist back. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he said punching Monokuma with a flaming fist, destroying the bear. Natsu then walked off without another word as everyone just stared at him.

Meanwhile in a hidden location, Monokuma had some tea with an unknown partner as they talked. "I must tell you, I was surprised to see that boy just eat the flames like that. I'll have to deal with him later along with those guests. But besides them, everything else is going smoothly. That girl starting the murders was perfect. I was worried we might have a stalemate. Too bad you missed your chance in the spotlight. Huh? WHo's the sixteenth student? Sorry, can't tell you."


	7. O' Armored Hero, Stand Upon the Earth!

That night after the most recent class trial, Hina cowarded in her bed thinking. "I can't stand any of this anymore. I can't stand seeing all of these people die. And Natsu, his power is really frightening. I got to get my mind off of this. Donuts. I just need some donuts." she said getting out of her bed and sneaking out. "Sorry, guys. But I need to have some donuts." she said, but then she saw a light in the bath house and walked inside. And inside a locker, she saw a familiar and illuminated face staring at her which caused her to scream.

The next day, the third floor of the school was opened up to the group. Up there, they found a rec room, an art room, a carpentry room and a physics lab. And inside that physics lab was an air purifier which converted all filthy air into clean pure air. After the investigation was finished, they returned to the cafeteria. Sadly, Taka was still in shock after seeing Mondo executed recently. As this was happening, Monokuma appeared on the screen. "Attention all students! Please report to the gymnasium for a special announcement."

They all soon arrived to the gym just in time to see Monokuma standing on his podium. "So, what motive have you got planned next?" Byakuya asked. "Just this!" Monokuma said as money rained down into neat little stacks. "Ten billion dollars! And I am giving all of this to the one who graduates! Bet you all wanna get started!" "Peoples lives cannot be bought with money!" Sakura shouted. "No matter what you say and do, there's no way we're going to kill our friends!" Makoto shouted. Monokuma just laughed as he fell through the opening in the floor. "Like we would kill for something as stupid as money." Tsuna said as the other heroes agreed.

"Well, now that that's done, I really need to tell all of you something. Last night, I saw...Chihiro's ghost." They soon went over to the bath house where they began looking around. "Wait! You saw the ghost here, Hina?" Happy asked. "Yes. Why?" Hina asked. Happy the walked over to a nearby locker and opened it revealing a laptop. "A laptop?" Makoto questioned. "Yeah. Chihiro asked me to bring it here in case she was ever killed." Happy said looking down a bit. "And its a perfect hiding spot. There's no camera's in this place so Monokuma has no way of knowing." he stated. "Looks like its in sleep mode right now. Let me wake it up." Kyoko said as she turned it on with the screen lighting up with Chihiro's face on it. "Good Morning, Master." it said. Kyoko then typed in the message, 'Who are you?'

"Oh! Hello there. I am Alter Ego. I'm an artificial intelligence program." it explained. "Of course. Since Chihiro was the Ultimate Programmer, he easily repaired the laptop and installed this program himself." Aelita explained. 'What are you doing here?' "I'm analyzing a huge number of files found on this computer's hard disk. They're all under extremely heavy encryption, so I believe they most likely pertain to secrets about this school." it said as everyone was so excited. "It's been a while since I've last seen Master. Where is he?" it asked. 'Chihiro Fujusaki is dead. Mondo Owada killed him.' "I see." it began as it sobbed. "I am prepared for this. After all, the chances of Master's survival under sich circumstances were extremely low."

"Somehow, I can't help feeling sorry for the poor thing." Hifumi said. "Are you alive, Chihiro?" Taka asked as he slowly approached the laptop. "Is that...Kiyotaka Ishimaru?" it asked out of curiosity. "You were...by bro. Do you hold a grudge against me...for not stopping bro in time?" he asked with tears streaming down his face. 'Do you begrudge Taka?' Kyoko typed in. "Oh. She he feels that he is at fault?" it asked before its face disappeared and was replaced by Mondo's. "So you just freaking break under the weight of all that responsibility?" it said in Mondo's voice. "Mondo?" Taka asked. "A man's weight consists of nothing but what he burdens himself with. Do you understand? I bet you understand. Its okay to feel depressed, these things take time. And by taking that time, you just start moving forward again. That's just what humans do." it said as Mondo's face vanished as Chihiro's returned. "I used the data I was given about Mondo to simulate what he would say." it said. Taka then dried his tear and began to speak.

"I understand it now. I can feel his soul entering mine." he said before he began glowing in a bright aura as his hair turned white. "Are you okay, Taka?" Tsuna asked. "There is no Taka anymore. Only me!" he said walking out of the bath house. "Well, at least he's feeling better." Aelita said. 'Please continue to decrypt those files.' Kyoko typed. "Okay, also, I found this picture in one of the encrypted files." it said before showing a picture of Mondo, Leon and Chihiro all together. "What is this?" Makoto asked. "I thought this was everyone's first time meeting each other." Usagi said in shock.

The next day, as the heroes and Makoto awoke, they heard a loud scream nearby. They ran to the bath house to see Hifumi on the ground begging to Kyoko. He then spotted the group and ran to them. "Mr. Naegi! Please help me. I just wanted to talk to her!" he said. "Calm down, Hifumi. What happened?" Tsuna asked. "Well, I snuck in here last night so I could talk to her. She was...so interested in my hobbies! It was the first time I could talk to a regular girl."

"But she isn't a regular girl. She's a program." Kirito said.

"It wasn't interested in you. It was only interested in the information that you could provide." Celeste pointed out. Just then, the door to the bath opened up to reveal Taka walking in. "My fighting spirit has burst through!" he screamed. "Taka?" Natsu asked. "Who and where the hell is this Taka you're talking about?! I already told you I am just me! From what I just heard, you've only been spouting selfish crap! Bro is mine!" he said as Hifumi blocked him off. "Sh-She and I are fated to be together by the bonds of love!"

"Give it a rest." Kyoko said calmly. "Alter Ego is no one's possession. Chihiro left it for the rest of us. Its our only advantage in this place. From now on, entering this place alone is forbidden." Kyoko said as Hifumi and Taka just glared at each other. And it was thought to be the end of that, until later in the evening, everyone gathered in the bath house to find the laptop had gone missing. "I know you did this, Mr. Ishimaru!" Hifumi shouted. "I am the Ultimate Moral Compass. I would never do such a thing!" Taka said. "It would appear, we have a traitor among us." Byakuya stated. "To keep the game running smoothly." Just then, the PA went off. "Attention all students. It is currently 10:00 p.m. Therefore, it is officially night time. Sleep tight." Monokuma said.

The next day, in the cafeteria, most of the students had arrived except for Taka, Hifumi, Celeste and Hiro. "Something isn't right." Ichigo said. "Celeste and Hiro have never missed a single breakfast before this." "Something must have happened to him." Naruto said. "We best look for them." Kyoko suggested.

They soon began searching the floors one by one until Hina found Celeste in the rec room, unconscious. She then got up. "I was careless." she said. "Who did this?" Luffy asked. "A very strange man. He hit me with that." she said pointing to a nearby hammer. "Justice Hammer # 1?" Eren read. "I saw the man turn right to the second floor classrooms, and they took Hifumi." "Kyoko's on the second floor!"

They quickly rushed to the second floor where they found Hifumi in the library. "Hifumi! What happened to you?" Maka asked.

"He got me! Robo Justice!" he said pointing to a nearby hammer that read Justice Hammer # 2. It was a little bit bigger than the last one. "He is not joking. I even have a picture." Celeste said pulling out a camera revealing Hifumi being dragged out by a man in a robot costume. "This is the culprit who assaulted both Hifumi and myself." she said. "I'd like to rest in the infirmary for a while..." he said as Natsu and Hina helped him down there.

While they did this, the rest of the group investigated the other halls to find Robo Justice. They searched until Celeste confirmed that she saw him near a room on the third floor. Byakuya, Toko and Sakura went down that hall while the rest went to check on Hifumi who screamed loudly. When the rest of the group reached the infirmary, they found Hifumi lying lifelessly on the ground in his own blood with Justice Hammer # 3 right next to him. The PA then kicked in. "A body has been found! You are allowed investigation time before the Class Trial commences." he said before cutting out. Hina collapsed on the ground as Celeste grabbed her and took her to the girl's restroom while the rest went to find the other three.

When they reached the physics lab, they found the storage room unlocked and went inside to find Taka on the ground lifeless with blood on his head and the three looking at him. Next to him was Justice Hammer # 4. "When we got here, the culprit was gone and he was already dead. The hammer is obviously the murder weapon." Byakuya stated. "But why is it number 4?" he asked. "Because Hifumi was killed by number 3 in the infirmary." Soul confirmed. "What?" Byakuya asked as they rushed to the infirmay only to find the body missing. "They took the body?" Eren asked. The group then realized something and headed back to the physics lab to find Taka's body missing as well.

They quickly got to work trying to find the bodies all around the school until they found them in the storage room in the art room. Hina was shocked and held up Hifumi's head as she cried. "Who would do this?" she asked. Then all of a sudden, Hifumi regained a bit of consciousness. "Hifumi?" she asked. "I remember. Before I met you, I met all of you before." he said. "His memory's a wreck." Byakuya stated. "I see a bright light. I'm getting closer to it." he said. Tsuna then got beside him. "Hifumi! Who did this? Who killed you?" he asked. "Who...killed me? I remember. Yasu...hiro." he said before closing his eyes one last time. The PA then kicked in. "A body has been found. Investigation time will be allowed before we have a class trial." Monokuma said as everyone just grieved the loss of their friends.


	8. Class Trial 3: Taka and Hifumi's Murders

After Hifumi had passed, the group just stood there hanging their heads low, except Byakuya and Genocide Jill. "He said Yasuhiro. He must be talking about Yasuhiro Hagakure." Celeste said. "So the culprit inside of the Robo Justice suit has to be Hiro." Tsuna said as the group left to go search for Hiro and Kyoko. As Makoto searched the second floor, he soon encountered Kyoko. "Kyoko! Where were you? We're all..." he started before Kyoko interupted. "Get everyone together in the pool." she said.

Later, everyone had gathered in the pool to discuss what Kyoko was going to inform them about. "Kyoko, what have you been up to? Answer me." Byakuya said. "Calling us out to a place like this, just what is it that you want?" he asked as Kyoko opened a nearby locker to reveal Robo Justice. "Robo Justice?" they all questioned. They soon got the helmet off the costume to reveal the person inside was Hiro. "Whew! I'm finally free!" he said in relief. "So Yasuhiro meant Yasuhiro Hagakure." Celeste said as they all ran over to him when he fell over. As they began to free him, some of them noticed a clasp on the back of the suit. They undid the clasp and began getting him out of the suit. "Going and putting yourself in that thing is a big no-no." Genocide Jill said wagging a finger. "I didn't put myself in this thing!" Hiro said. "You see, last night there was a note asking me to meet in the recreation room. But when I got there, I was knocked out cold from behind! The note said someone found a way out of this school!" he said. "In that case, show us the note." Byakuya demanded as Hiro searched for it in his pockets, but came up empty handed. The group then began investigating the places the murders occured to find a bloody tarp, a mover, a missing hammer from the carpentry room, a scrap of paper from Taka and the whole thing from hifumi.

Soon, they all gathered in the elevator and proceeded to the class trial and took their seats.

Class Trial! All Rise!

"Now then, who was it who killed Taka and Hifumi for a whopping 10 billion dollars?" Monokuma asked.

"We already know who did it. It was Hiro. He killed Hifumi and Taka." Hina said. "Hifumi said your name before he died! That makes you the obvious suspect." Celeste said. "As do these." Celeste said getting out a box of building materials and blueprints. "These were found in your room. You obviously made the costume and therefore are the culprit, Hiro." she said coldly.

"Hold it!" Makoto said to her. "Did Hiro really write those plans, I wonder? he said pulling out a slip of paper. "Its a note Hiro gave me yesterday. The handwriting is completely different from the blueprints. And he wouldn't just change his handwriting all of a sudden." "Besides, could someone really have stooped down to move his corpse in that costume?" Maka asked.

"No way in hell!" Natsu shouted. "After we got Hiro out of that thing, I tried it out for a bit. I couldn't even bend down or get the whole thing on!" he said. "Plus when we found Taka again, his body was lying on a tarp." Soul said. "So they placed his body on the tarp and then on the dolly so they could move the body." Usagi reasoned. "But who could have done that?" she asked. "There is only one person who could have moved the body: Hifumi Yamada!" Kyoko said. Everyone then gasped in surprise.

"But he was dead for sure. The announcement went off." Celese stated. "But Taka's and Hifumi's bodies were found at the same time, correct?" Kirito asked. "Perhaps Monokuma felt a bit lazy and combined them into one announcement." Celeste said. "No way! I make an announcement when a body is found for the first time by three or more people." he said angrily. "And besides, the body didn't change at all." she said. "Wrong!" Aelita shouted. "When we found Hifumi the first time, his glasses were covered with blood, and when we found him the second time, his glasses were clean. So, he wiped up his glasses so he could see where he was going." she said. "And there are packets of blood in the refrigerator in the infirmary in case someone needs a blood transplant. He probably used one of those." Byakuya stated. "He probably used too much and had to clean it off. What a klutz!" Genocide Jill said.

"But you have no proof to support this." Celeste said. "Now that you mention it, when we were looking for the bodies, the door to the art storage was locked. It can only be locked from the inside." Sakura said. "Hifumi was probably inside with Taka's body which he had just moved." "There's evidence showing thae Hifumi was involved with this case not only as a victim, but as a perpetraitor." Kyoko said pulling out the scrap paper. "I found this in Taka's hand and it matches a note I found in Hifumi's pants." she said holding the note as well. "That's the same note I got, except it says to meet in a different place than mine." Hiro stated in shock. "Because Hifumi wrote both of them. He killed Taka and hid the note." Kyoko stated.

"Wait! What about the order of the Justice Hammers?" Hina asked. "Someone could easily use then in a different order." Ichigo said. "Hifumi was killed by a different hammer. Specifically, one of the carpentry hammers. Hifumi was backstabbed by someone and killed with it. The true culprit is the person who manipulated Hifumi into helping them."

The group began to ponder this trying to find another clue to find the culprit. After some thinking, Tsuna soon found an answer back when they met back with Celeste. "Celeste, could you repeat what you said when we met with you?" he asked. "Sure. If it continues at this rate, he'll kill all of us. Just like he killed the guys...he'll kill all of us. Exactly like I said earlier." she said as the group realized something. "We hadn't even told you that Taka had been killed." Tsuna said. "And even before we told you, you said the guys. How could you have known that?" "Tsuna, you have quite the imagination. In that case, how do you care to explain this photograph?" she asked. "Does that really show Hiro carrying off Hifumi? That picture could have been taken to make it look like that." he said as Celeste smiled.

"So, you all suspect me of being the culprit?" she asked. "You are all complete morons!" she shouted. "Don't you all forget Hifumi's last words? He said the culprit was Yasuhiro." she said calmly. "Yeah, about that. As far as we have known Hifumi, he called everyone by their last names. If Hiro was the culprit, he would have said his last name, Hagakure. He wouldn't just break the pattern just like that. Its possible that Yasuhiro could be your last name?" Tsuna asked. "There's no way I would have some lame ass name like Yasuhiro!" she shouted in anger. "Get it through your damn skull!" "Tell me your real name!" Tsuna shouted. "You better clean out your dirty, freaking ears out cause I'll say it loud and clear! My real name is Celestia Ludenberg! Plain and simple! As long as you can't prove otherwise, that's the truth you goddamn fools!" she shouted.

"Actually, there is a way to prove it. The e-handbook shows a person's real full name. Could you show me yours?" he asked. Celeste just stood there silently. "Well, if you have nothing more to say, then let me wrap up the case for you."

"Let's start with the beginning, Before anything, the killer persuaded someone to help carry out the murder. And that person was...Hifumi Yamada. With an accomplice, the kller was able to execute a number of otherwise impossible schemes. First, they convinced someone to meet them in the rec room last night. And that person was Hiro. The duo intended to pass off Hiro off as the prime suspect. SO when they met up with him, they knocked him out and stuffed him into the Robo Justice suit. Next, Hifumi positioned himself to make it look like Robo Justice was attacking him...while the killer used a digital camera to take pictures of the so called assault. They did all this just to create evidence that would put suspicion on Hiro. WHen they were done with him, they shoved him into the pool room locker. Then later in the morning, they moved into the murder phase of their plan. They called Taka to the equipment room. ANd that's where Hifumi killed him, making it the scene of the first murder. And the weapon was Justice Hammer 4, which was left there in the equipment room. The reason this hammer was used was to create confusion about the order of crimes. They next faked two more assaultances. They pretended to be the victims to solidify Robo Justice as the suspect. They wanted to make sure we bought the surprise attack story. We fell right into their trap and started looking for a suspect based on the hammers, but...while we did that, we left Hifumi alone in the infirmary. This was exactly what Hifumi was hoping for. He took a blood packet from the fridge and Justice Hammer 3...and turned the room into a crime scene, in which he himself apparently been brutally murdered. He let out a scream to draw us back, and when we returned, that's what we found. Meanwhile, the other group found Taka's body at the same time. So when we heard the announcement, we assumed it was for Hifumi. He left the nurses office and took advantage of the situation. He simply got up and made his escape. When we learned his body had disappeared, we all rushed back to the infirmary. He snuck into the equipment room. He wrapped Taka's body in a tarp and used the dolly to move it all the way down to the carpentry room. That's how each of the bodies disappeared. But even Hifumi didn't know what the killer had in mind for their final act. Their plan all along was to kill Hifumi and get rid of the one person who would betray them. And they did it using an ordinary hammer from the carpentry room. And the villain behind it all is...Celeste! Sorry, you lose!" Tsuna said wrapping up the case.

"I lose?" she questioned. "Its been a while since I have heard that. I, Celestia Ludenberg...no. Taeko Yasuhiro is just fine." she said. "Yes. It is all true. I killed both of them. I am guilty." she said. "Go ahead, Monokuma. Time for my verdict." she said. "Finally!" Monokuma said.

A large slot machine then came up as the three slots spinning. They all soon stopped on Celeste's face.

"Pupupu! And our blackened this time is...The Ultimate Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg aka Taeko Yasuhiro!"

"Celeste, I can't believe you did all of this for the money! And you stole it from the changing room didn't you?" Tsuna asked in anger. "Correct. If I didn't, I would not be able to tell Hifumi Taka did it. He actually thought we would escape together." "But this whole time here, you've been saying we should adapt here." Hiro said. "I was obviously lying! I hate this place! For you see, all that money would have helped with my dream. To live in a large castle somewhere in Europe and have dozens of servants who would dress up as vampires. I would have been living in heaven." she said. "Its been for that dream I put my life on the line every now and then. But I couldn't make it all the way. So I will go and take my punishment with grace." she said leaving her stand and giving Kyoko a locker key.

"Perfect! Now then, I have a very special punishment for Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler!" he said with malice.

"Farewell." she said.

"Let's give it everything we got! ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!" he said.

A red button then came up as he hit it with his gaval.

* * *

Game Over

Celeste has been found guilty. Commencing Punishment.

Celeste found herself tied to a large stake surrounded by hay and a village like decore. Monokuma then ran up tot he stack with a torch and lit the hay on fire.

Burning of the Versailles Witch

As the fire grew in size, she was completely surrounded by it in no time as she continued to smile. She then looked forward to see a fire truck rushing towards her at top speed with sirens wailing. It then drove up a ramp and hurdled straight towards Celeste. It then landed with a crash. The set was destroyed with only a small flame left which was then extinquished by Monokuma.

* * *

Later, the heroes with Makoto and Kyoko checked the locker the key belonged to in which they found Alter Ego inside. "This was too close a call." Eren said. "So, Kyoko, where were you this whole time we were really worried. If you keep acting like this..." Naruto started. "People will start suspecting me as the Mastermind. Do you all trust me?" she asked. "Of course we trust you. We're on the same side!" Makoto said. "I see. Perhaps I should give this trust thing a try. During my investigations, I found a room. In the mens restroom on the second floor, there are no monitors or suveillance cameras inside. There will be a supply closet and behind the wall there is a secret room of documents." she said.

Later, Makoto did these things. As he walked into the back, he found documents along with a student registry. Inside was a note that said you must not leave this place. As Makoto stared at this, a figure in a mask stood behind him and knocked him out. When he awoke, he found all the documents gone. As he walked back to his room, he heard fighting in the gym. Makoto looked inside to see Sakura and Monokuma fighting it out. "What the?" he questioned.


	9. All All Apologies

Makoto continued to watch as Sakura and Monokuma fought and fought. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you going against me?" Monokuma asked Sakura. "This wasn't part of the deal you promised me!"

"I have decided. I will not flinch, or grovel, or avert my eyes any longer. I will fight you." she said with dedication. "Hmm. Is that so?"he asked. " But still, don't tell me you forgot? About that hostage situation." he said as Sakura just growled. Makoto just watched this as he came to the conclusion: Sakura was working as the mastermind's mole.

The next day, the group had gone to the opened fourth floor to investigae it a bit. As they searched the floor, they found it had a chem lab, a music room, a teachers lounge, the data processing room and the Headmaster's office. However as they soon discovered, the Headmaster's office and Data Processing Room were locked up tight.

It was later in the day, the group went into the cafeteria for a while. The heroes noticed that Kyoko wasn't speaking to Makoto at all. "What's with them?" Happy asked. "I hear Makoto wouldn't tell Kyoko something and now she refuses to speak to him." Maka said. "There may be clues in the data processing room or the headmaster's office since those are the only two that are locked." Kyoko said. 'If only we had the keys." Hina said. "No problem. We just gotta smash our way through. With Orge here, we can easily do that." Hiro said referring to Sakura. Just then, Monokuma appeared on the screen. "You guys! You want to break the door to the headmaster's office? What do you think this is, School Wars? I didn't want to impose too many rules on you, but it appears I must." he said as a new rule was put in effect: No breaking down locked doors. "There. Now I can rest easy." he said as the screen went black. "We still have you know what." Hina said as the group understood and headed to the bath house. "I actually have decrypted all of the files that were on this computer." Alter Ego said. The smiled after hearing all of this. "Apparently there was a plan being carried out at this school. A plan to confine high schoolers here at Hope's Peak Academy and have them live together. Also, depending on how things went, those confined students might've had to spend their entire lives here. It seems Hope's Peak Academy came up with that plan themselves. This plan was drawn up because of what happened a year ago, known as "The Biggest and Baddest Despair-ridden Incident in Human Hstory."

"The Biggest and Baddest Despair-ridden Incident in Human History?" Makoto questioned. "Because of that, Hope's Peak Academy was driven to the brink of closure, which, in turn, gave birth to the confinement plan. The person in charge of this plan was the principal of Hope's Peak Academy. He is a man in his late thirties. There's still a good chance he's within the school premises." it said. "That principal must be the one who's controlling Monokuma!" Hiro said. "I'll go and find him. I'll find him no matter what." Kyoko stated. "Also, I found this during my search." it said as it showed a picture of Sayaka, Celeste and Hifumi all together. As they questioned the picture, the PA system kicked in. "Attention all students! Please assemble in the gym immediately." Monokuma said.

They all soon arrived to the gym where Monokuma stood on his podium. "Students, I have some sad news for you. I'm afraid one of you has been my agent." he said as everyone gasped in surprise. "But don't worry. I'll tell all of you who it is. My agent is...Sakura Ogami!" he said happily as everyone looked over at Sakura. "Orge's!" Hiro started. "An agent?" Toko finished. "There is no way that is true! Sakura would never do that. Right, Sakura?" Hina asked. Sakura just stayed silent. "You can boil, fry, kill or be killed. Up to you." he said as he laughed and went through his trapdoor.

"Sakura?" Hina asked. "I am sorry for keeping it secret for so long." Sakura said sadly. "So, you really were an agent for the mastermind." Ichigo said. "Wait! She was probably just being used!" Hina said. "I agree. I was there." Makoto said. "I saw her fighting Monokuma and he said something about having hostages." "You heard and saw that?" Sakura asked. "Sakura only cooperated because of the hostages. But now that she's betrayed the masterm-" "What sort of fantasy world are you living in?" Byakuya asked. "If you really have betrayed the mastermind, then tell me this: who is it?" Sakura just closed her eyes. "Unfortunately, I do not know either." "Getting more and more suspicious." Byakuya said. "Then tell us what the mastermind ordered you to do." he replied.

"He ordered me...to kill one of you. If the school life ended up stagnant without any murders occuring." she said. "That woudl mean you are still after our lives." Byakuya said. "Now hold it!" Hina said. "Wait. There's no need to be at each other's throats over me. This is my responsibility. Hina, my friend. Please forgive me. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would hate me for it." she said as she turned her back to everyone. "Forgive me." she said walking off on her own.

"We'd better watch out for Sakura now. Who knows what she's capable of?" Byakuya stated. "Yes. I mean, she was working with the mastermind." Toko said. "And you Hina, you had no idea what her true colors were." Byakuya continued. "W-well." Hina said. "I'd believe Ogre if she got rid of the mastermind for us." Hiro said jokingly. "Idiot! What if worst comes to worst?!" Hina shouted at him. "Then the mastermind will be one man down. Besides, its no big deal if she dies." he said calmly. Hina got angry at this and slapped him, knocking his glasses off. "You are a monster. You deserve to die." Hina stated. "Then go ahead and kill me. That's how this school works." he said. Hina just calmed herself down and walked off to her room as did everyone else. "Byakuya!" Luffy shouted. "What is it, worm?" he asked. "You take light of everyone's feelings. Especially other people's nakama. I'm warning you: if you keep doing this, it'll come back at you." Luffy said.

The next day, as Makoto and the heroes came out of their rooms, they heard a screaming in the cafeteria. They quickly rushed inside to see what was going on. In there, they saw Hina kneeling on the ground with Genocide Jill standing over her and Hiro cowering under a table. "Hiro, what happened?" Naruto asked. "Toko and Hina started fighting!" he said. Genocide Jill then turned to the group. "Hey, unattrative boys and ugly girls! Get this woman out of here, will ya? If you don't. Slice and dice, slice and dice!" she said snipping her scissors. The heroes along with Makoto and Hiro quickly rushed Hina into the infirmary for treatment. After bangaging her arm, she got up to leave. "Hina, wait!" Makoto said. "What happened between you and Toko?" he asked.

"We got over a little argument over Sakura." she said."I mean, she bitched about my best friend!" she said. As soon as she said this, Sakura rushed in. "Hina!" she said running to her and seeing the cut. "How did you get that wound?" she asked. "Its nothing that big." Hina said. Sakura then turned over to Hiro." It wasn't me! Genocide Jack did it! It was the crazy serial killer!" he shouted in fear. "She goes after Hina instead of me? Unforgivable!" she shouted in a rage. Hiro quickly ran out of the room in fear. As soon as he did, Kyoko walked in. Sakura soon calmed down. "I will do nothing. I will go...settle things once and for all." Sakura said as she walked out of the room with Hina following. The heroes walked out of there as well. A couple hours later, Luffy was walking around the school until he was confronted by Sakura. "Hey, Sakura." he said. "Luffy, you are one of the most honest of that group of yours. That is why I must confide in you." she said. "Huh?" he said.

Later in the day, as the heroes were discussing over recent events in the school, Kyoko and Makoto came to them. They were all soon rushing to the rec room where Hina was standing outside. "Hina! What's going on?" Tsuna asked. "Sakura is inside and she hasn't moved a bit!" Hina said pointing to Sakura who was sitting on a chair. They tried to open the door, but saw it was blocked off by a chair under the door handle. Makoto thought quick and broke the window open with his elbow, moved the chair aside and opened the door. They quickly ran in and over to Sakura, only to find her dead, sitting up with a smile on her face. Then the announcement kicked in. "A body has been found. Investigation time will be allowed before we begin the Class Trial!" the bear said. "Is Sakura really...dead?" Hina asked.

"I'm afraid so. Sakura Ogami is dead." Eren said as Hina just stood there emotionless. "I need to go gather the others." she said walking off. After that, they began to investigate the body. In the room, they found that Sakura had recieved two wounds on the head and had vomited blood, some yellow powder on her foot as well. They also discovered two missing Monokuma bottles along with an upside down magazine and blood net to the stand and of course a broken Monokuma bottle. Soon, Hiro, Byakuya, Genocide Jack and Hina had walked into the room. "Ogre!" Hiro shouted. "So, she really is dead." Byakuya said. "Hiro, Byakuya, Toko. I know for a fact, that one of you killed her!" Hina said in anger. "What makes you think so?" Soul asked. "Sakura called those three into the rec room earlier. It means that you three met her last!" she said. "One of you has to be the culprit!"


	10. Class Trial 4: Sakura's Murder

After the investigations were finished with, the group gathered in the elevator and arrived down below ready to go through another Class Trial to determine who the one who killed Sakura was. Everyone soon took their places ready to begin.

Class Trial! All Rise!

"So are we gonna lose another student?" Monokuma asked. "Or will the entire school life some to an end? Without further ado, let's get this started. The long awaited Class Trial!"

"The culprit is either Byakuya, Toko, or Hiro!" Hina said. "Sakura called you three to the recreation room, after all!" "I was given the note, but I didn't go." Byakuya stated. "Yeah. I didn't go either." Hiro said in fear. "Liar! I saw you go in there!" Toko said. "You saw me?" Hiro asked in surprise. "Toko, what do you mean exactly?" Usagi asked. "Well, I was summoned by Sakura. So I got there first and hid in the locker. I then was Hiro go in there with Sakura. She said she was going to end it all. He acted scared, grabbed one of the Monokuma bottles and whacked her on the head with it. He ran out after that." she stated. "So you did it?" Hina asked. "You deserve to be executed!" "Yeah. He killed her with a blow from behind." Toko said. "Hold it!" Eren said. "Hiro, did you only hit her one time?" he asked. "Yeah. I only hit her once." Hiro replied. "So you admit to hitting her?" Kyoko asked. "Yeah. I thought Ogre was gonna kill me, so I freaked out and whacked her." he said. "He didn't kill her. Sakura was hit twice." Kirito said. "Toko, what happened after Sakura was hit?" Ichigo asked. "Well, Hiro ran out of the rec room in fear. I came out of the locker as soon as he was done, then I saw Sakura get up. I was scared at the sight of her blood. As for the rest, you'll have to ask her." she said as she sneezed switching over to Genocide Jill. "Is it me you wanna talk to?" he asked. "Did you kill Sakura Ogami?" Byakuya asked. "First of all, let me say gloomy and I don't share memories, only knowledge. I have no idea what happened, but there I was asleep, when someone picked me off the floor. I opened my eyes expecting to see a pince, but I saw this bloody splat instead! Scared the crap out of me. So I picked up a nearby bottle and smashed her head in. I was so scared. I gotta make o-gurt out of Ogre. Kyehahaha!"

"That settles it! Let's get to the vote!" Hina said. "Wait a minute!" Tsuna said. "Where exactly did this take place?" he asked Genocide Jill. "Right where I woke up, at the magazine shelf." "That's what I thought. Sakura was found dead sitting in a chair. True, she was attacked near the magazine stand, but she didn't die there." he said. "I'm glad you caught that." Byakuya said. "Cause it gives me a chance to show this." he said showing a bottle with a skull and crossbones. "I got it from the chemistry lab." he said. "Its poison. The drug shelf in the chemistry lab is divided into three racks for nutrients, reagents, and poisons. But for some reason, this poison was among the nutrients. I wonder how poison found its way into the nutrients shelf." he said with a smile. He then drank the contents which shocked everyone. "Byakuya, what are you doing? That's poison!" Maka said. "If you swallow the poison, its gonna be hell on your throat!" Genocide Jill ranted. "Byakuya, mind if I look at that bottle?" Kyoko asked. Byakuya tossed her the bottle, which she immediately opened and poured out the powdery contents. She put a finger in it and tasted it. "This is protein powder." she stated.

"Correct. Its protein, not poison. And there was an empty protein shake bottle on the floor of the wreck room." Byakuya said. "So here is what obviously happened. Someone came in and switched the contents on the poison with the poison. They gave Sakura the bottle and she drank it and died. So she died from poisoning and not from the blows to her head. However, the killer left one little mistake. They accidently knocked over one of the bottle and out came the powder. They left their footprints behind. They were wearing sneakers." he said. Everyone then turned their attention to Hina. "Okay. You guys are right. The truth is...I was the one who killed Sakura!" she shouted in sadness.

Hina stood there sobbing as Byakuya smiled at his brilliance, that was until one of the heroes spoke up. "Hold it! Hina, if you really were the culprit, how did you lock the door from the insde before leaving it?" Natsu asked as Hina just turned back. "Easy, cause you aren't the killer!" Natsu said surprising everyone. "But she swapped the contents." Byakuya said. "About that, I found this in the bottle." Kyoko said as a small glass shard fell out. "That's one of the shards from the window we broke." Luffy said. "And now that I think about it, the protein bottle was found on top of the glass." Aelita said as something clicked. "I figured it all out. Let me explain the case." she said.

"This case began when Sakura asked a number of people to meet her in the rec room. Specifically, those people were Hiro, Toko, and Byakuya. But one of them headed out a bit earlier than the others-Toko. She got there one step ahead of everyone else to find a good hiding spot. And she found it. She crawled into the locker to get out of sight. Then, from inside the locker, she saw Sakura enter the room. Next to arrive was Hiro. When he got there, he mistakenly thought Sakura was going to try to kill him, so he panicked. Without thinking, he grabbed a nearby Monokuma Bottle and attacked Sakura with it. He ran out of the room in fear. It was after that, Toko came out of the locker and saw Sakura slowly opening her eyes. She also saw the blood dripping off Sakura's head, and fainted. This caused her personality to switch back over to Genocide Jill. When she woke back up, her second personality also saw the blood-soaked Sakura...and she freaked out. And just like Hiro, she grabbed another Monokuma bottle and attacked her. This is why there were two head wounds. She gathered up the monokuma shards and got rid of them. But this wasn't what killed Sakura. The thing that really killed her was the poison she got herself from the chem lab. She turned the rec room into a true locked room scenario and then drank the deadly mixture. And there, she took her final breath. Later on, the rest of us discovered that her body was in there. We had to smash the door's window to get inside. But someone already knew what had happened, knew that she had committed suicide. And that same someone snatched the bottle of poison from off the ground...and while nobody was looking, replaced it with an empty protein can. They did all this to place all the suspicion on themselves...in an attempt to guide the trial to a false conclusion. And the one who went to all that effort...was Hina." she explained. "That's the full truth of the case. Sakura took her own life and Hina made it look like she killed her to not let the truth escape." she said as Hina cried.

Soon after, the voting began as the slot machine came up from the ground. The slots moved until all three stopped on a picture of Sakura.

"Sakura killed herself? But, how could they get it when I couldn't?" Byakuya questioned. "I told you before. We don't act like robots or soulless people. It came back and beat your ass." Luffy said we Byakuya just glared at him. "But why, why did this woman hide Sakura's cause of death?" he shouted in anger. "I'll tell you why." Hina said drying her tears. She then held up a note to show to everyone. "This is Sakura's will. It explains why she died. 'This ugly battle left me in despair. I would rather end this myself than wait for someone to kll me."

"So, she killed herself, because she was feeling sad about being an agent?" Happy asked. "Yes! And we would have been better off joining her in death!" she shouted. "Pupupu! What a tear jerker. But I have the real will." Monokuma said holding out a note making Hina gasp. "That was just some random words I wrote down. Allow me to read te real one with my famous voice. 'To my best friend, Hina: The mastermind took my family's dojo hostage and forced me to do his bidding. But I no longer wish to betray my friends, especially you, who considered me your best friend. My death will douse the flames of infighting and prevent any further killings. I shall gladly give my lify for that very purpose for you are all my precious friends. Hina, my friend, I am truly sorry. Survive with your friends. You must survive!" he said as he finished reading as Hina gasped in shock and sadness. "But her death was in vain since you tried to get everyone here killed!" he said joyfully.

"She didn't!" Makoto shouted. "Sakura reminded us that we're friends and should be cooperating!" he said proudly. "Makoto is right!" Hiro agreed. "What the?" Monokuma questioned. "Monokuma, I'm dropping out of this game." Byakuya said. "What?" the bear asked. "Guess I'll focus on finding the mastermind so I can brutally punish him. That sounds more fun, anyway." "Wh-What the heck?" Monokuma said in anger. "And I'll follow master where ever he goes!" Genocide Jill said agreeing with the rest of the group. Monokuma got even more angry at this. "Can you still say Sakura died in vain? She just derailed your stupid killing game!" Luffy shouted. "You! You knew she didn't die of another's hand, didn't you?" he asked Luffy. "I did. She told me everything. She even told me how you hired that guy who killed Mondo's gang." Luffy said everyone looking at him. "She wasn't suppose to know about that. Yes. I hired his services right before this trial began. And he'll be here in a couple of days to kill the twelve of you unexpected guests. Face it, you twelve are as good as dead at the hands of Ferric Fawsome. Now then, let's get on with the punishment!" he said.

"But no one here is guilty." Kirito shouted. "That's why I have a special guest." he said hitting the red button with his gaval.

* * *

We then see Alter Ego sitting on top of a pedestal looking around. When suddenly, a large crane piloted by Monokuma came up from behind it.

A Dozer Master

He then moved the crane up and then smashed it down on Alter Ego. He did this continously as parts flew into the air as he did. When he finished, all that was left was a ball of metal. The crane then put the face of Monokuma on the ball as it backed out.

* * *

Everyone was shocked to see this happen to Alter Ego. "Pupupupu! That thing was such a pain." the bear said. "So, you noticed when me and Makoto plugged Alter Ego into the network?" Kyoko asked. "I'd known about it all along. Now, shall we continue with Sakura's letter? 'Lastly, the mastermind has done something to our bodies-" he read before stopping. "Whoops, almost spoiled the whole show. Huh?" he said noticing the last message. 'I will get the mastermind back for this." it read. "Hah! Like she could do that. Pupupu!"

The heroes and Makoto then walked down the halls of the school with Kyoko going the opposing direction towards them. As they passed each other, she whispered something into their ears. "Mukuro Ikusaba, she is the sixteenth student. She has been given the title The Ultimate Despair." she said before leaving.

"The sixteenth student?" Makoto questioned.


	11. Despair Junkfood for a Dashing Youth

After the most recent class trial had come to an end, a new floor of the school soon opened up. As they explored it, they discovered a botanical garden, a dojo, a biology lab which was locked and three classrooms. They also found that the stairs ended of the fifth floor. They also discovered that one classroom was completely wrecked up with blood on the walls and fat. It made the group sick just by looking at the room.

They all soon joined together in the cafeteria to discuss their findings, they came to the conclusion that what happened in one of the classrooms was because of the 'Most Despair Inducing Event in Human History.' "I'll try and figure out what happened in that classroom." Kyoko said surprising everyone. "This again. Where are you going in these most critical times? Where were during the Hifuma and Celeste, and the Sakura cases?" Byakuya asked. "Isn't it about time you told us?" he asked. "Told you what?" Kyoko asked. "Who you really are. Who exactly are you, Kyoko Kirigiri?" Byakuya asked her.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot say." she replied. "What a laughably unlaughable joke. Do you really expect us to trust you?" he asked. "I know you won't. That's why I haven't brought it up." she said. "Man, Kyoko's pretty cool." Soul said. "If this is the way you are going to act, we're going to have to restrict your movement. Give me your room key. If you don't want to, then speak up." Byakuya said. Kyoko then stood up and handed him her room key. She then walked out of the room. "What is so important that she has to keep it secret?" Aelita wondered. Just then, the PA system kicked in.

"Attention all students. Report to the gym immediately!" the bear said angrily. Everyone soon arrived to the gym to see Monokuma beating up a fish. "I am so angry right now! One of you have stolen my secret treasure! This will not stand!" he shouted. "Wait! Where's the girl in all the purple? She must have been the one who stole it! She also destroyed a surveilence camera. That goes against school policy! No, you are all responsible! You will all pay!" he shouted as he returned to the podium and it went down.

After the events that had occured in the gym, Makoto had returned to his room only to be called into the bath house by Kyoko. The two soon met inside where she showed Makoto the key she had taken from Monokuma. She then explained to Makoto that he needed to keep Monokuma busy while she tries to finds which room the key opens. Makoto agreed on the condition that she come back alive. She agreed.

Later that night, after distracting Monokuma, Makoto spelt in his bed having strange dreams about being told to stay in the school. He woke up in the middle of the night to see someone in a mask holding a knife in their hand. Makoto then slept again only to wake up to Kyoko. He fell asleep again only to find it morning. He walked into the cafeteria along with the heroes to see it empty. "Strange. Where is everyone?" Usagi asked as thye looked around the school till they found the four students in the gym taking apart Monokuma. "What are you guys doing? That's Monokuma!" Ichigo said. "Its all right." Byakuya said. "Yeah. This things broken." Hiro said. "What do you mean?" Makoto asked. "I couldn't stop thinking about what Monokuma's stolen treasure was last night. I came here to ask him what it was but he was nothing more than a stuffed toy." Byakuya said. "So I called the other students together and we began to dismantle the thing." "Master came up with this genius idea. He said this was our chance to figure out how Monokuma worked." Toko said. As they continued to disassemble it, Hiro soon took out the bomb inside of him. "Ahh! I just found the bomb!" he said as everyone took a step back from him except for Byakuya. "Apparently a standard Monokuma comes equipped with them. They are vibration sensitive." Byakuya said. "Seriously? I can't get my hands to stop shaking." he said. "Also, I forgot to mention. I switched the sensor off earlier." Byakuya said as everyone calmed down.

"So, how did he break anyway?" Luffy asked. "Something bad probably happened to the headmaster. So, we should probably head to his office so we can confirm this has happened." Byakuya said. The group was later seen at the door to the office only to find it locked. "Toko! In under one minute, go and find us a pick ax. There should be one in the shed in the botanical garden." Byakuya ordered as Toko ran to get it. "So we're just going to break the door down?" Natsu asked. "Yes. It should be easy since Monokuma is out of commission." Byakuya said as they saw Toko running down the hall quickly. "There's Toko. Wait, that's Genocide Jill!" Hiro said.

"Here I am! Everyone's favorite serial killer with a shining smile. Kyehahaha!" she said. "So where's the pick?" Byakuya asked. "Pick? Oh, I get it. This girl was suppose to find a pick ax in the garden. That's one mystery solved, now for the other one. Why is there a corpse in the botanical garden?" she said causing the others to gasp.

They soon went to the botanical garden to find a person covered in a white sheet and wearing the same mask as the person who tried to attack Makoto. A knife was seen in there chest. "So, who's body is this?" Eren asked. "Probably Kyoko's since she is the only one not here." Byakuya said. "Let's just solve this by taking the mask off." Genocide Jill said as she ran towards the body. "Wait!" Byakuya said. But it was too late for as soon as she pulled the mask off, an explosion occured setting the body on fire and knocking the girl into a tree which on impact knocked her out. "We need to put this fire out immediately." Byakuya said as they all quickly grabbed bucket after bucket of water and doused the flames of the body. Soon, the body was extinguished but totally unrecognizable except for a wolf tattoo on the right hand of the corpse. "Well, we put the fire out and since Kyoko isn't here, we naturally have to assume it was her corpse." Byakuya said. "No, there's another possibility. A while ago, Kyoko told us of a sixteenth student. A student known as the Ultimate Despair: Mukuro Ikusaba." Makoto said. As they discussed this, they noticed a key next to the right hand. They then took it. "But, what does this key open?" Tsuna asked. "I have an idea about what it opens." Byakuya said as the group headed to the data center where they put the key into the lock and opened the door.

Once they were inside, they saw several screens showing footage from the surveillence cameras along with a door with Monokuma's face on it. As they looked around more, they soon found a television inside with an antenna. But before they could turn it on, a familiar voice was heard. "Oh my! SO you actually found it? Pupupupu! Its been an unbearably long time since we last met!" Monokuma said. "Wait, weren't you dead?" Happy asked the bear. "Me? Dead? Don't go spourting such bearfaced lies! I was playing dead since I saw a bear...in the mirror! Pupupu!" he said. "You seem to be acting like a totally different person." Aelita said. "Of course. I've become a whole new bear. Its been two years since then after all. Also, you are all probably wondering what all this is. Let me show you." the bear said as he turned on the television to show the whole group on it. "Welcome to the most despair inducing television show in history! You see, I have been broadcasting this all over the nation. Every killing, every trial, all part of the despair sowing. But, shouldn't you all be focusing on something else right now?" he asked.

"The class trial. A body was found in the botanical garden, so now we have to figure out who killed them." Kirito said glaring at the bear. "Bingo. I hope you all enjoy it!" Monokuma said as he walked out and the PA kicked in. "A body has been found. We will hold a Class Trial!" he said. After it cut out, Kyoko walked into the room. "Looks like we're in a bind here." she said. "Kyoko! You're alive. Where have you been?" Maka asked. "I've found out a lot of things thanks to you, Makoto." she said to Makoto who smiled. "Wait a minute, if you are still alive, then the corpse in the botanical garden is..." Usagi started. "Yes. The body there is no doubt the body of Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Despair."


	12. Class Trial 5: Mukuro's Murder

Soon, the large group began investigating the school for clues. During the investigation, what was found was a wooden plate, duralumin arrows and bloodstained duct tape. Soon, the whole group gathered in the elevator ready to participate in another Class Trial. "Kyoko, out of curiosity, where have you been?" Makoto asked quietly. "I've been on the second floor of the dorms. The key I found opens every room in this school. I'll fill you in later. Right now, I want to focus on getting through this situation. This will probably be the biggest do-or-die moment for me." she said.

Class Trial! All Rise!

Everyone then took their places as the trial began. "Now then, let's get right down to business." Monokuma began. "The culprit is none other than Kyoko!" Byakuya said. "We discovered the corpse around 9 A.M." he said. "And the first one to discover it was me. I went to the garden to get a pickaxe for Master." Toko said. "However, at 10 P.M. last night, we found no corpse there." Byakuya said. "Me an Byakuya can confirm that!" Hiro said. "That means the crime took place between 10 P.M. last night and 9 A.M. this morning." Kirito summarized. "I later found Monokuma broken in the gym. I summonned Toko, Hina and Hiro into the gym to help me disassemble him. The four of us have very tight alibi's. While you have none, Kyoko Kirigiri." Byakuya pointed out.

"Sounds like Makoto wasn't with you guys. He doesn't have an alibi either." Kyoko said. "What is she doing?" Natsu questioned silently. "The sprinklers at the garden are set to go off at 7:30 A.M., but the corpse wasn't wet. Which means it was left there after the sprinklers went off. Makoto was with us during that time frame. In other words, Makoto is innocent too. As for these others, they are usually all together and can easily vouch for their innocence." Byakuya stated. "Strange, even considering that the body was wet." Kyoko said.

"Only its upper body was wet when you checked, correct? That is because we had to douse the flames with water before they could spread." Byakuya explained. "I see. So that's why the body was wet. But you can't say for sure the murder took place at 7:30 A.M. Covering the body in a vinyl sheet could keep the body dry. That means the murder could've happened anytime between 10 P.M. and 9 A.M. then the corpse was discovered. I am very sure that is what the culprit did since I found a vinyl sheet in the shed. It follows that Makoto could have committed this crime." Kyoko argued.

"Its not just the alibis. Themurder weapon also shows that you're the culprit. The knife in the persons stomach in fake with fake blood surrounding it. I also noticed one of the chickens missing from the coop. That is probably where the fake blood came from. The culprit actually died from a strike with a blunt object. Particually, the duranium arrows in the dojo. By bounding them together with duct tape, they would make an instant weapon. That proves that the culprit is...Kyoko Kirigiri!" Byakuya said. "What do you mean? I've never set foot in the dojo." Kyoko said. "Wrong! When we investigated your room, we found a wooden key that proves other wise." Byakuya said. "But how could I possibly get into my room? You have my room key." she said as the heroes realized this one fact. "Then how did you put that key into your room?" Byakuya asked as Monokuma began to speak. "So far, Kyoko appears to be the most suspicious. So, can we move right on to the voting then?" he asked. "Hold on! Doesn't this trial seem a little strange?" Makoto asked.

"How so?" Monokuma asked. "I mean, the very fact that this trial started before we could even figure out who the victim was is strange! Don't you all agree?" Makoto asked. "He's right. We know the person is Mukuro Ikusaba, but we haven't confirmed that for sure since the face was blown off." Aelita said. "You have a point. Making us take part in a trial where everything is so unclear is weird." Eren said. "Unless you are planning something." Naruto added.

"Well, what about you, Mr. Naegi? Aren't you planning something yourself? Don't they say the culprit never keeps his mouth shut?" he said. "Okay, time's up. You're out of time. The Class Trial is now over! Now then, vote to decide who you think is guilty." Monokuma said. "You said Makoto found the key to the locker in my room, right? That means he could've planted it there to frame me." Kyoko stated as Makoto worried. "That means Makoto is the culprit!" Toko shouted. "No, you're wrong." Makoto said. "Let's vote on it then!" Monokuma said. "You are all wrong!" Makoto shouted.

A large slot machine then came out of the ground with the three slots spinning until all three stopped on Makoto's face.

"And our blackened this time is...Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luckiest Student, or should I say unluckiest. Pupupu!" Monokuma said. "But, there's no way." Makoto said. "What are you planning, Monokuma!" he shouted.

"Now then, I have prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Luckiest Student! Let's give it everything we got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" he shouted as he hit the red button with his gavel.

* * *

Game Over!

Makoto has been found guilty. Punishment will now begin.

We soon see Makoto sitting on a dest that is one a conveyor belt slowly heading for a piledriver while Monokuma in a teacher's garb pointed to a blackboard with a stick while he also read from a book.

Detention!

As Makoto got closer and closer, her grew scared as his face turned a very pale blue as he grew near. But then, before he could be squished, the television above the driver turned from Monokuma to Alter Ego. Then it went to static as the driver screeched to a halt as a chute opened behind it. Monokuma was surprised by this and got mad.

* * *

"Why? How? What just happened?" Monokuma asked baffled.

"Was that?" Hina asked.

"Yeah, it was Alter Ego." Hiro said.

"So, Makoto was innocent?" Byakuya asked.

"Did it send a virus into the network while it was plugged in?"Monokuma questioned as he angrily beat his head on the blackboard and teacher's desk. "Wait a minute. This may not be such a loss. The trash pile in the basement is ridden with despair. Dying a slow and painful death down there will be the most ecruciating punishment ever. Pupupu!" he said as he laughed with the group leaving.

Later near the trash room, Soul was in there carrying two trash bags and tossing them down a nearby trash chute. As he left, he smiled. "You guys better come back alive." he said.

Meanwhile in the trashpile below, Makoto was lying in a pile of newspapers when he saw two trash bags drop from above. He saw the first one open revealing it to be Usagi, Luffy, Natsu and Tsuna. "I never wanna do that again." Usagi said. "Just wish he hadn't picked a used trash bag to put us in." Tsuna said picking a banana peel off his head. Then out of the second one came Kyoko with trash on her head. "Kyoko! Guys! What are you doing here?" Makoto asked. "We're here to get you out of here." Natsu said. "But first, how about some water?" Kyoko asked handing him a bottle as he drank. "I want to apologize. I sacrificed you to further my ambitions." she said. "Its not your fault. Its the fault of the mastermind." Makoto said. "So listen. There is something you must know. Mukuro wasn't suppose to die, it was suppose to be you." she said.

"What?!" they said. "But I defended you before they could attack. After that, the mastermind planted a corpse in the garden hoping to frame me and execute me. They considered me a nuisance and thus these series of events were designed as a trap for my execution. But then you all started about how unreasonable the trial was, so the mastermind deemed all of you a muisance, too. Fortunately, he can only execute one and he chose Makoto." Kyoko explained. "And I suppose I should tell you all who I am. I am the Ultimate Detective." she said.

"The Ultimate Detective?" Tsuna questioned. "Guess that would make sense."

"Yes. The mastermind was afraid my skill would interfere, so he wiped my memories, but they slowly came back to me. I made it my mission to be scouted for this school by the principal. I needed to see my distant father." Kyoko said.

"Father!? The headmaster is your dad?!" the four heroes said. "Oh! So that's why you said it couldn't be him." Tsuna said.

They soon found the door that lead to the steps that would take them up, but as Makoto and Kyoko climbed up the ladder, the four remaining heroes soon heard noise coming from a nearby room. The four quietly followed the noise and saw a room filled with scrap metal and in there was a guy with blackhair styled with two spikes on his sides, a black jacket over his shoulders and ear piercings. He was seen punching against the wall making large dents in it. "You know, guys. I think that is the mercenary. The one Monokuma hired. The one who killed all the Crazy Diamonds." Tsuna said. "Ferric Fawsome." Natsu said as he glared at him and walked towards him. "Natsu. Don't do it!" Usagi said as Natsu approached him. "So, you Ferric?" he asked the man. "Yeah. Why?" the man said. Natsu then made a fist and punched the man in the face and sent him across the room. The man stood up and had a look of anger in his eyes. "So, you wanna go for the big dog, huh? Well, I'm more than ready for small fries like you." he said with a grin as he lifted up one hand and blocked off the only exit. "In fact, I'll take all of you at once cause this place will be your grave!" he said laughing as the heroes prepared to fight him.

Meanwhile up above, Makoto and Kyoko had regrouped with the eight remaining heroes and arrived to the gym where Monokuma was. "What are you doing here, Makoto? You are suppose to be executed!" The bear said angrily. "Did you all save him?" he asked. "And what if we did?" Ichigo asked. "According to my rules, if you correctly identify the culprit during a class trial, they must recieve punishment aka execution! So I'm gonna do it again!" he said. "But he isn't the culprit behind this. You are." Aelita said. "And I don't think the people watching this broadcast would find that very entertaining." Kyoko said. "What?" the bear questioned. "If you keep using such heavy-handed methods when things don't go your way, they'll start thinking you forced his execution because you can't beat us head on." Maka said. "Dammit! Your right!" he said.

"But, if you wanna end this right, then we have a deal to make." Happy said. "Deal?" the bear questioned. "We hold a retrial for the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba. One last showdown between hope and despair. Sounds like an exciting climax to me." Kirito said. "Pupupu! Interesting. Beary interesting indeed. I'm starting to get bored anyway. I accept your challenge! But since this will be the finale, identifying the culprit won't be amusing. So you also have to solve every mystery in the school. If you do, then you'll win and everyone will be able to leave this school. But if you can't, then I get to execute every last one of you!" the bear said. "Deal." Eren said. "Perfect. I cannot wait till the last class trial!" he said as the group left.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, the four students were sulking a bit after what had happened to Makoto. "Makoto wasn't the culprit after all." Hiro said. "But we weren't all executed. That means..." Toko said. "It means the rules and regulations are no longer being observed." Byakuya stated. Soon, they saw the group return to the cafeteria with Makoto. Hina, Hiro and Toko looked down as he came in. "Come on. Its no big deal." Makoto said. "Yes it is." Hina said. "I mean, what we did to you." Hiro said. "Its not your fault. The mastermind's goal is to make us all feel despair. So we can't give up now." Makoto said. Then Toko, Hina and Hiro came up to him with smiles on their faces. "Now, we have to get ready for the final class trial." Kyoko said. "Final class trail?" Byakuya questioned.

The PA system then kicked in. "Attention all students! It has been decided that we will hold one last class trial. Every door in this school has now been opened to you. As for investigation time, it will last until my mercenary is defeated by your four friends." Monokuma said as a video feed of the four exchanging blow after blow with Ferric was seen. "When the fight ends, investigation time is over and we will begin the final class trial. And not only must you find the culprit, you must also solve all the mysteries. I just can't wait! Pupupu!" he said as everyone was ready for the final do or die class trial.


	13. The Final Trial: Part 1

The large group soon began their investigation of the whole school as Usagi now as Sailor Moon, Tsuna, Natsu and Luffy fought against Ferric in the basement below. As the groups above investigated, they found that inside the headmaster's room, was a hidden room which had the headmaster's bones along with his e-handbook and a memory card. When they saw the content of the card, it showed the students making a promise to stay inside the school forever even though Makoto doesn't remember making a promise like that. However, when it got to Junko, it cut out due to a forced malfunction by Monokuma.

Meanwhile in the main part of the headmaster's office, Byakuya was looking over the file of Mukuro Ikusaba. "Hmm. Mukuro Ikusaba. The Ultimate Soldier and part of the mercenary group Fenrir. Came to this school with no visible wounds or scars. And according to the Monokuma File, there were wounds all over her middle body. Just how recent were they." he questioned as Monokuma secretly left a photo before running off.

Back with Makoto's group, they searched the lockers of the desolate 2nd floor of the dorms where they found inside the lockers notebooks from Kyoko and Yasuhiro. Inside Yasuhiro's was class notes even though there hasn't been a single class yet. Inside Kyoko's, it told of how the school was turned into a shelter and that inside of it were two despairs. They just stood there wondering what it all meant.

Meanwhile in the basement below. the four continued to fight against Ferric who's skin was now covered in very hard metal. "Please. No matter how powerful your attacks are, you aren't gonna crack my shield." he said cockily as he punched away an approaching Natsu. "I'm a guy who can manipulate metal and become metal itself. I'm an elemental." he said. "And now, you're all gonna die!". His hands then shifted into two large swords as he approached them. "Let's go! Metallic Double Long Sword!" he said as he slashed towards them creating an x shaped slash on the walls as the heroes quickly got out of the way. "Man, this guy is really dangerous." Tsuna said. "How are we suppose to land a hit on him is that armor of his is keeping us from landing an effective hit on him?" Usagi questioned. "Easy. You just stand there and die." he said as his fingers transformed into pistols. "Ten Finger Gatling Gun!" he shouted as he fired multiple bullets made of metal at the heroes. But Luffy stood in front of them. "Luffy!" they shouted as the bullets hit him, but instead of blood, the bullets pushed back Luffy's skin shocking everyone. "Bullets don't really work on me and I don't need them. So you can have them back!" he said as he shot them all back at Ferric. He quickly held up his arms to guard as the bullets rained upon him. When it stopped, his armor was covered in bullets. They fell off leaving large cracks in the armor. "So that's the only thing that can crack his armor: his own metal." Tsuna said.

"Now's our chance to turn the tables on him!" Natsu shouted as his hands became engulfed in flames. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he said hitting one of the cracks at the center breaking apart some of the armor. "Damn it! She said it would be easy to do." he said "She?" Tsuna questioned. "Whoops. Don't wanna give too much away. Now I really am gonna have to kill you." he said morphing his hands into two large axes. "And these babies are gonna help me with that. Double Axe Hand Chopping!" he said as he tried to chop them all, but was either blocked out missed. Luffy then ran towards him with steam coming off his skin. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" he said as a speedy fist hit Ferric in the face breaking away at all the armor on his face. When he recovered, he saw Usagi coming at him with a kick. "Sailor Moon Kick!" she said hitting Ferric in the face. As Ferric got up, he saw Natsu approaching him with large amount of fire on his arms. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Mondo's gang!" he shouted. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" The two flames then combined into one torrent as they impacted on Ferric who tried to guard but was quickly beaten. He crashed right through the ceiling where he then fell back to the basement where he fell unconscious. Natsu then walked up to him and removed the jacket on him. "You aren't good enough to wear this." he said taking the jacket. "Mondo, I avenged you bro. I'll never forget you." he said as Luffy used his arms to grab the group before heading up the hole in the ceiling.

Meanwhile up above in the biology lab, the rest of the group was investigating the room to find it had been converted into a morgue. It was in there they discovered an incorrect number of lights and a photo showing everyone besides Makoto. Soon, the time was up and everyone had gathered in the elevator that was slowly bringing them to the final Class Trial.

Class Trial! All Rise!

"Well then, shall we begin?" Monokuma asked as everyone took their seats. "It is the beginning of the final class trial!" he said as he jumped from his chair and into the empty stand. "Now then, let's go over the rules of this class trial. I will be participating this time around. If you manage to identify Mukuro's killer and solve the mystery of this school, then you win. If you cannot, then I win and get to execute all of you!" he said. "So if we win, you'll execute yourself?" Kyoko asked."Of course. Now, shall we begin?" he asked. "Hold it! There's something I gotta ask." Hiro said holding up a photo of all the students except for himself. "You are all in cahoots with the mastermind, aren't you?" he asked. "No way! You guys are all against me!" Hina said holding a picture of all the students beside her. Toko, Byakuya and Makoto showed pictures of the exact same thing. "Hold it! This is all a trick to make you all fight against each other." Kirito said. "Huh? I laid a trap? How dare you make such crazy accusations!" the bear said.

"Kirito's right. They have to be fake. I don't remember taking any of them." Hina said with something clicking inside the heroes minds. "Wait! There is a way these photos can be real without you guys remembering taking them." Aelita said. "You all have amnesia." she said. "Ah I see. I see. Like hell I believe that! I don't believe something as occult as that!" Hiro said. "He's right. You can't expect us to suddenly believe we have amnesia." Hina said. "But the pictures aren't the only thing pointing in that direction." Makoto said holding up the memory card. "This memory card contains a video of all of us meeting with the principal. He asked us all the same question. 'Are you willing to stay inside this school forever?' And we all said yes." Makoto said. All the students gasped in shock. "You're nuts if you expect me to believe this!" Hiro said.

"Ignore it all you want, but its all true!" Monokuma said. "That's right! You all are amnesiacs!" "But this isn't a normal amnesia. You stole specific memories from all of the students." Usagi said. "Bingo! I didn't think you would notice. But how I was able to do it isn't the issue. The real issue is what memories I took from the students. But forget it for now, this is still a Class Trial for Mukuro Ikusaba." he said. "Oh that. We've already figured out the culprit and the mastermind." Makoto said. "Oh? Beary fascinating! Bring this bear to light if you can!" Monokuma said.

"Before these twelve visitors came to this school, you said there were only sixteen students in this school right?" Kyoko asked. "Yup! A bear never goes back on his word! So its got to be one of you six kiddies since there are ten dead bodies." the bear said. "Wrong!" Maka said. "We checked the morgue. When there's a body inside a fridge, a light goes on. There were only nine lights. So, to easily put this, someone was killed twice. The body we found in the garden was used again." "Killed twice? Who was it?" Hiro asked. "Easy. The stab wounds all over the corpse says it all. Those wounds resemble the spearheads that pierced through Junko and killed her." Soul said. "So the culprit was Mukuro, who was actually alive?" Toko asked. "No. Mukuro is dead. The real mastermind is the one who attacked me last night." Makoto said. "But how can you tell? They had a mask on." Monokuma said. "Easy. Mukuro has a wolf tattoo on her right hand. From what we were told, the attacker didn't have the tattoo on their hand." Makoto said. "You're contridicting yourself, Makoto. Wouldn't you say Kyoko is the most suspicious since she has kept her hands hidden?" the bear asked.

"In that case, let me show you my hand." Kyoko said as she removed the glove on her right hand to reveal several scars on it. "Those burnt scars." Luffy said. "I got these when I was learning to be a detective. Showing these will bring us one step closer to solving the case." Kyoko said putting the glove back on. "Man, first you all suspect and now I had to look at those disgusting scars!" he said. "All to bring us one step closer." Happy said. "The mastermind...The puppet master controlling Monokuma ...feigned her own death and hid in the shadows." Eren said. "The mastermind...is Junko Enoshima!" the heroes shouted. "But none of you have evidence that I'm Junko Enoshima!" "Actually, we have evidence that you tried to hide her identity twice now!" Aelita said. "In each of these photos, Junko's face is completely hidden and when we watched the video, you cut it before we could see Junko's face. And you did all this so we wouldn't know that the girl we met wasn't the Junko we know." she said.

"What are you talking about? You all just met here!" the bear said. "They didn't know who anyone was. That, and Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba switched places from the start!" Makoto said. "It was impossible for us to realize that someone else was claiming to be her." Byakuya said. "By killing Mukuro who had taken your place, you made it look like you had died! The real Junko Enoshima is alive right this very second!"

"Xanadu!" the bear said sweating a bit. "She is the ringleader behind this killing game." Tusna said.

"Xanadu times two!" the bear said before hunching over. "Giving up just like that?" Byakuya asked. "Give it up, Junko. Its over." Ichigo said. "Over? Nope! We're not done yet!" the ebar said as mist surrounded him. It then dispersed to reveal Junko standing tall with a crown on her head.

"I have waited for this! For people like you to show up!" she said in a superior tone. She then put her right hand over her mouth with her thumb on the right side of her right eye and two of her fingers together on the left side. "Yeah, its that old cliche again. But Mukuro and I...were twins." she said. "The two...Despairs!" Makoto said.

"Playing the part of the stronger older sister was Mukuro and playing the part of the cute, ingenious and younger twin was me. Junko Enoshima!"

Name: Junko Enoshima

Speciality: Ultimate Despair

She then folded her middle and ring fingers back as she crossed her arms and laughed with her tounge out. Now the real finale had finally begun.


	14. Final Trial Part 2 and Goobye Despair

We then return to where we left off with Junko laughing. "Together, we were able to get into this school and weave a thread of despair. We are the Despair Sisters aka the Ultimate Despair! You see, for this plan to work, someone had to work behind the scenes and control the killing game and be Monokuma's president and keeper. I fulfilled that role since Mukurp would be unable to." she said now wearing glasses, holding a clipboard and pen with the top of her breasts exposed and her hair tied in a pony tail. "For you see, she was a pathetic older sister. She was the type of horribly pathetic sister who ran off to join a mercenary group. As such, I took command while she remained here at the school. However, there was a problem with this. Her title as the Ultimate Soldier. She had the three D's: Despairingly rank, Despairingly filthy and Despairingly repulsive. It was despairingy clear how out of touch she was with society. However, my title as the Ultimate Fashionista was very attractive. A title I did not want to go to waste." she continued.

"So you swapped places with your own sister." Kyoko said. "Are you going to continue on and on about your sister or are you going to get to the mystery." Byakuya said. "The mystery of this school, it has something to do with our lost memories, right?" Hina asked. "Yes...The answers lie within your memories..." she said looking depressed. She then held up the lifeless Monokuma over her face. "Pupupu! Maybe this will help jog your memory. Behold, the outside world!" she said as the video screen above turned on revealing horror to the whole group. Monokuma's face on landmarks. The sphinx, the Statue of Liberty, the Eiffel Tower and the Virgin Mary. "You all kept saying you want out of here. Well, this is the world you were trying to escape too." she said. The video then changed to a large Monokuma destroying a building and changing to several people wearing Monokuma heads and wrecking property and killing people.

"I have no clue what to believe right now!" Hiro said. "Its hopeless. No one knows or remembers this!" Toko said. "Actually, there may be one person. The other Toko: Genocide Jack." Naruto said. "Wait, so you want me to switch places with her?" she asked. "Yes. They only share knowledge, not memories. There's a chance she remembers this stuff." Eren said. "No no no no no no!" she said. "Toko, you are the only I can count on." Byakuya said. Toko then sneezed switching places with Genocide Jill. "Don-da-la-don! Its me, everyone's favorite serial killer!" she said. "She just switched like it was no problem." Hina said. "Now, could you look at the video and tell me if it is true?" Byakuya said. "What video?" she asked. "The one playing on the screen." Junko said acting depressed. "Who the hell are you?!" Genocide Jill asked in surprise and anger. "Oh, I'm the mastermind." Junko said. "Oh, nice to meet you." Genocide Gill said with a happy face. "Likewise." Junko replied. "WIll you shut up and look at the screen?!" Naruto shouted.

"Roger! You got it captain!" she said looking at the screen. "Well, do you remember this stuff?" Byakuya asked her. "Do I remember? Of course I do! But, master, have you forgotten this? Have you forgotten The Tragedy?" she asked. "The Tragedy?" he questioned. "The Biggest and most Baddest thing in Human History. An incident that resembled a natural calamity rather than a man-made disaster. In other words, the whole world ended." she said plainly. "What do you mean!?" Hiro shouted. "I have never heard such a ridiculous story!" Byakuya said.

"Oh, then let me tell you another ridiculous story. About the Togami Family. What do you all think happened to them?" Junko asked as the same question appeared on the screen with all the same answer 'They all died'. "Bingo! I can confirm without a doubt that Byakuya's entire lineage has totally been annihilated! He is no longer the Ultimate Affluent Prodgeny." she said as Byakuya stood there in shock. "And its all thanks to this Tragedy that happened over a year ago!" Junko said. "A year ago? But we all came to this school only a few weeks ago." Makoto protested. "Pupupu! Perhaps you have the wrong idea." Junko said with Monokuma over her face. "Wrong idea?" Ichigo questioned. "Yeah, he's right. We only got here a few weeks ago." Hina agreed. "So you guys think two years is actually a few weeks?" Junko asked.

"Two years?" Hina questioned. "That's it! I figured out what the stolen memories are. You stole the memories of everyone's two years here at this school." Aelita said. "Bingo! That means you were killing your friends." Junko said. "However, that peace only lasted for that first year. It was so boring, then the Tragedy happened and shattered it. The students went crazy and began killing each other and driving others into despair. Nearly every student of Hope's Peak Academy was killed except for Class 78, our class. Then the principal had the idea of turning the school into a shelter. And here's where it gets funny. The principal had no clue that two Ultimate Despairs had already gotten into the school. The shelter then became a cage that kept you from escaping despair! And the person who sealed off all the exits and windows...were all of you." she said.

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked. "The Ultimate Despair can't just be you and Mukuro. I have to assume that Ultimate Despair is some kind of organization." "Hmm. No to that. Its something more abstract. After all, despair is contagious." Junko replied. "Hold it! I don't beliece a single word you have been saying! Even if it is true, I refuse to give into you!" Makoto shouted. "I see. Must be that hope of yours. But enough of the small talk. Its time to vote. And since this will be the final one, I've decided to change up the rules this time. You'll see two levers in front of you, each marked hope or despair. If even one of you chooses to execute Hope, then you will all be punished and I will chalk it up as a win. And don't worry. I won't be voting." Junko said. "And the punishment for this time...you will all grow old and die right here in this school."

"So we'd have to live here forever?" Hina asked. "At least it would be living." Genocide Jill said. "There is no way we will fall into your trap!" Makoto shouted. "Hold it! I just got a great idea." Junko said doing the same finger pose as she did in the beginning. "Growing old and dying is as boring as crap. So instead, one of you will experience a very brutal punishment. And I have my eyes set on Makoto since he and the guests have been thorns in my side since this all began. I hate you losers!" she shouted. "So if you sacrifice Makoto, you all get to live." she said. The other soon began to look depressed as soon as this was said. "It is so beautiful how despair is eating away at you." she said acting depressed again. "Also, you should know the outside world is contaminated with dirty air. The reason the air is so clean in here is because of the air purifier." Junko said. "If you choose despair over hope, it will shut down. You will be forced to leave into a world where only death and despair await." she said. Makoto then looked up. "Then if despair is eating away at everyone, then I'll infect them with hope!" Makoto declared.

"But, Makoto...I'm scared man." Hiro said. "Keep it together, Hiro!" Tsuna shouted. "From what I've seen, you wanted to escape from this place the most!" Makoto said. "You're right. I still want to live. I want to open those doors and see something new right before me! I want to leave!" he shouted.

Makoto then turned to Hina along with Luffy. "Hina, it is not okay just to survive. As survivors, we will carry the hopes of everyone who has died here!" Makoto shouted. "Besides, Sakura gave up her life so you could keep living!" Luffy shouted. "You're right. Sakura wouldn't ponder this, she would fight against the Mastermind till the very end!" she shouted.

"You don't even need to encourage me." Byakuya said. "The Togami family isn't all gone. I am still here. I can rebuild it and make us great again. Besides, I vowed to take down the Mastermind no matter what!" Byakuya shouted. "Master, I, the most beautiful serial killer, will follow you to the ends of the Earth." Genocide Jill said.

"Kyoko, your father was the most important person in the world to you, but think about it. Is this what he would want?" Makoto asked Kyoko. "No, he would not want this. I's sure he would never sacrifice you just to have us live." Kyoko said. "And you know, I don't think you were enrolled here as the Ultimate Luckiest or Unluckiest. You were enrolled here to probably be the Ultimate Hope." Kyoko finished.

"How don't care how the world is right now. We all carry a beacon of hope inside of us and we will proceed into tomorrow!" Makoto shotued. "Annoying! Annoying! Annoying!" Junko said. "Despair over Tomorrow?!" "I will not give in to death, I will not give in to fear, I will not give in to Despair!" he shouted as everyone stood behind him. A large slot machine then popped up with the three slots spinning and all of them landing on Junko's face.

"Give it up, Junko Enoshima. You just lost." Maka said. "I lost? This feeling of despair feels so...good!" she said. "Wait, are you enjoying this?" Soul asked. "Yes! I snuck into this school with the most detailed plan, I even killed my own sister. But at the very last moment, I failed. It feels so good! Now, let's go to punishment!" she said. "You're seriously going to execute yourself?" Natsu asked. "Of course. An don't you dare deny me this." she said putting her hand over the button. "Pupupupupupu! I've saved the most deadliest punishment for last. Let's give it everything we've got! ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!" she said laughing as she pressed the button.

* * *

Congratulations!

Junko has been found guilty. Punishment will now begin!

Junko was soon seen standing on a chair waving back and forth to the group as the sets from all the previous punishments set up around her.

The Ultimate Punishment

1,000 Blows!

As the machine pitcher began shooting baseballs at Junko, she tried to bat back with a baseball bat.

Cage of Death

Junko's eyes were then spinning as she rode the motorcycle in the cage.

Burning of the Versailles Witch

Junko meditated around the fire as the fire trunk came down on her.

Dozer Master

The dozer continously whacked her in the head one after another.

Blast Off!

Junko waved from inside the rocket and it blasted off into the sky and came crashing down.

Detention!

Junko sat in the chair with the crown on her head and holding Monokuma as she waved back and forth with a smile as she finally made a peace sign as she was finally under the crusher. She looked up for a moment and then was crushed by the machine with a squish.

* * *

After the execution was finished, two items were found. The remote for the front doors and a key with Monokua's head as the handle. The heroes took the key as Makoto took the remote. "We did it. We finally beat her." Usagi said.

The students and the heroes stood at the door. "Well, we can't stand here forever." Kyoko said. Then, Genocide Jill sneezed going back to Toko. "What happened? What about the Class Trial and the mastermind?" "We won, Toko." Happy replied. "Really? We can finally leave?" she asked. "Yep. The future is now ours." Makoto said as he pressed the button opening the doors in front. As the six students walked towards the entrance, the twelve soon saw a portal open up as they walked right through it.

The twelve soon found themselves back in the same place they were in the beginning. "Welcome back, heroes. I congratulate you on your success against despair. Now, have you retrieved the key?" the light asked. They held up the key as it began to float into the air. Suddenly, a large mechanism appeared in the air with 10 locks in it. The key then launched itself into a lock and locked it shut. "There. We are one step closer to sealing it up. Only nine keys left to get. Thank you." it said.

"So what happens now?" Soul asked.

"I will return you all to your own worlds until I locate the next key. I wish you good fortune." it said as they vanished and returned to their own worlds. "I have my faith on them. They can stop the disaster." it said.

The End. Next installment...Hero's Quest: Uprising


End file.
